Tatsumi and The Lost Teigu
by CosmicEter
Summary: After the Prime Minister sent orders for a village to be purged due to suspected Rebels taking shelter there a boy named Tatsumi who is left with no family, no home, and no where to go. After taking shelter with a man named Tyler, Tatsumi trains hard in order to achieve his dream of eradicating corruption in the empire. Updates coming in the next few weeks!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill! or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

The sound of wooden swords clashing can be heard from afar. Out in a clearing in the woods, you can see two men in a deadlock.

One man, clearly the oldest, stood at around 6 feet; heavy build; black hair with white, most likely due to aging, with determined honey brown eyes Currently dressed in long pants with some holes in and a dirtied and ragged shirt. His name is Tyler Graves, age 47; former lieutenant for the empire and known for his strength and charisma.

He led the army to fight against a camp, housed by the Revolutionary Army, along with the Ice Queen General Esdeath. The empire's army suffered little causality while the Rebels at the camp were utterly decimated.

It was during this time that he noticed the darkness and corruption of the empire. Mothers screaming for their kids, blood being splattered on the ground, children crying, and the downpour of rain against the ground.

Tyler stood shocked and disgusted at the sight before him. It was at that moment he decided that he would leave the empire for good. However, due to the empire and the soldiers there fearing that if he leaves he would become a part of the Revolutionary Army, they tried to kill him.

Luckily, he hid out in the woods and spent a few nights in a village. After he left, he heading south and found a clearing and decided to start life anew and starting working on building a cabin.

The man opposite Tyler gave off a bone-chilling aura. He was in his teen years; more specifically he was at the age of 16. He had light brown hair and piercing green eyes that sent chills up your spines when you stare at them. He was standing at 5 feet 5 inches and dressed long pants and no shirt. Adjourning his chest is a slight 6 back, a "V" that dips down into his pants and many small to medium scars, telling a tale of combat.

His name is Tatsumi.

 _CLANG!_

"Hahaha it seems just like yesterday, you couldn't survive 30 seconds with me and now we have fought for the better part of an hour" Tyler said.

Tatsumi chuckles "Oh don't remind me, I remember those times clear enough... Yeah, we should take a break. I'm sweating like a pig."

Tyler nods his head "Sure, we can take a 10 minute break and get some water, but after that we continue. I want to see if you're ready enough to head out to the Empire."

Both men break away and proceed to head toward the cabin that is just in view. The two continue to walk in silence until Tyler breaks it "So, do you have any information on the sword you found last month?" ' _Oh great, this again_ ' Tatsumi thought dryly.

The sword is a mystery in itself on a whole other level. The sword is a katana in an obsidian black sheath with green sakura leaves trailing down towards the handle. The handle braid is black, but underneath it stands a gold dragon ornament. Anybody who looked at the sword would assume it would be worth a fortune.

Tatsumi found it one day while going out to hunt danger beasts. He killed a couple of them before he felt, almost like a tug, towards the mountains towards the east. He followed the "tug" and soon found himself at the base of a small-sized mountain. The mountain stood easily at about two hundred fifty feet.

However, feeling determined to find out what the "tug" was he started to climb it. It took nearly two and a half hours to climb the mountain and it led him at the foot of an entrance to a cave inside the mountain itself. Luckily, the sun was still out so he could make out what's inside the cave. When he started to near the end of it he came across a pack of six horned tiger danger beasts and what they seemed to be guarding… A sword? Tatsumi easily dispatched of the pack of danger beasts and made his way towards the sword that almost seemed to be calling him. He picked it up and unsheathed the blade to find an engraving at the foot of the gleaming blade.

 _This sword once thrived, but now it is lost..._

Tatsumi took the blade and pondered on the meaning of the words Noting that he stood out longer than he should have he immediately headed back to Tyler's cabin.

"Hey Tatsumi... you listening to me?" Tyler inquired giving him a suspicious look. Tatsumi shook his head to get rid of his thoughts

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking of the time I found the sword. As for if l found any more information on the sword, then no. I asked a couple of people around the area I found it and they said they haven't had a clue where it came from" Tatsumi replied back noting that they are at the cabin Tyler and Tatsumi go into the cabin and go straight to the kitchen to get the already filled bucket.

The cabin is medium-sized, big enough or two people, and has cozy feeling to it. The inside of the cabin was very simple. Hardwood floors, a couch that could easily fit three people, some paintings on the wall of nature, a small kitchen with a stove, and two medium-sized bedrooms down the hall of the kitchen.

Tyler got two cups that were on the table in the kitchen and filled with water. Tatsumi gladly took the cup and began to drink greedily, finishing the cup in a few seconds.

"Jeez, Tatsumi... didn't know you were that thirsty" Tyler commented. Tatsumi sat the cup down on the table and gave Tyler a of pure sarcasm.

"Oh, well you know when you are fighting with an ex-lieutenant of the Imperial Guard with neither side gaining an upper hand... you can get dehydrated very quick" Tatsumi said with a degree of sternness in his voice. Tyler looked at Tatsumi for a moment before his booming laughter rebounded off the walls.

"Hahahaha… oh Tatsumi you never seem to amaze me with your way of speaking" Tyler said reducing his laughter to a moderate chuckle. They both sat in silence until Tatsumi broke it "Well, we should get back to the clearing to continue our spar." Tyler nodded eagerly.

 **XXXX**

Tatsumi and Tyler made it back to the clearing they were at before, making small talk along the way. They both walked over to their wooden swords and picked them up and dropping into a ready stance "Well, Tatsumi..." Tyler started "Let's get started!"

Both sides immediately dashed at each other with blinding speed, their wooden swords in tow.

Their swords clashed into a deadlock before Tyler pushed Tatsumi off and attempted a horizontal strike at his stomach. Tatsumi easily dodged the swing, while redirecting it and leaving an opening at Tyler's right side. Tyler barely saw Tatsumi attempt a thrust into his exposed side, but he managed to roll to left while simultaneously gaining some breathing room to plan his next plan of attack.

"Almost had me there, eh Tatsumi?" Tyler asked with a hint of pride in his voice. Tyler was met by cold, dead, green orbs staring back at him _'This always happens...'_ Tyler thought.

Whenever, Tatsumi is in a battle or even a spar he succumbs to his want to kill. Tyler was about to say something else, but was nearly hit by a wooden sword that barely missed his head.

Stepping back a few steps, Tyler his greeted by a barrage of swings which were getting faster by the second. ' _How the hell is he swinging so fast?_ ' Tyler thought curiously. Since the blows were steadily gaining speed, the swings were mostly dodged or locked.

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

The flurry of swings were stopped by a deadlock, however it was more like a battle of dominance. Both sides were equal in strength, until Tyler put another hand on the handle of his wooden sword and started to exert more force. Tatsumi was took an involuntary step back, due to the amount of force, Tyler's sword was applying.

Tatsumi's arms were shaking slightly desperately trying to push through Tyler's strength.' _Even after all my training I still can't beat Tyler in a duel._ ' Tatsumi thought helplessly, while his mind drifted back to that time of his life.

' _NO!_ ' Tatsumi thought angrily. " _Like hell, I'm going to give up that easily!_ ' Tatsumi screamed in his head while putting another hand on his sword handle. _It's time eradicate the corruption of the EMPIRE! I owe it to everybody from my village!_ ' Tatsumi yelled in his mind and started to exert more strength, causing Tyler's eyes to widen as he was taking steps back at the force Tatsumi was applying.

"And to clean the injustice of this world!" Tatsumi yelled out as he broke from the deadlock and dodged Tyler's overhead strike. Tatsumi rolled to the right and hit Tyler's sword as it came up, hard enough to make Tyler's grip on the sword loosen. ' _This is my chance!_ ' Tatsumi thought as he swiped with all of his strength causing it to fly nearly ten feet in the air before falling to the ground Tatsumi immediately hit Tyler in the stomach with his sword dropping Tyler to his knees.

"*Cough*... *Cough*... Damn Tatsumi... *Cough*... A little less strength next time." Tyler said hoarsely. Tatsumi looked at Tyler with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Tyler... my bad" Tatsumi replied while dropping on one knee and holding out his hand. "We should get back to the cabin... Its starting to get dark." Tyler nodded and took a couple more deep breaths before taking Tatsumi's hand.

"Yeah, you're right" Tyler said sounding better than he was. Tyler collected his sword and Tatsumi and Tyler started walking towards the cabin, neither speaking a word.

 **XXXX**

Tatsumi and Tyler were just about nearing the cabin, when Tyler suddenly stopped in front of Tatsumi blocking his path.

"What?" Tatsumi asked confused about what was going on.

Tyler cleared his throat as he spoke in a proud voice "Tatsumi, I have looked out for you, for the better part of six years and I will always cherish all the moments. I have trained you in swordsmanship, hiding, blacksmith, crafting, and cooking to just name a few and you have exceeded my expectations with flying colors. Today is a day which every trainer looks forward to... The day when a pupil surpasses the trainer."

Tatsumi's eyes widen and he lets Tyler continue. "You probably do not know I had no one to pass these skills down to and I'm happy that it could be you. I believe it is time for you to go out and destroy the evil of the empire. I will pack up some supplies for your journey and you're welcome here anytime." Tatsumi is shocked at hearing that Tyler is ready to let him go, but an abundance of happiness starts to swell up in his chest. No longer being able to control his happiness he brings Tyler into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tatsumi says and as he let's go of Tyler, "Don't worry, I won't let you down!" Tatsumi says as he throws his fist in the air. Tyler smiled happily and nodded at him. "Thanks, Tatsumi, let's get inside the cabin, I'm starving," Tyler says while nodding toward the cabin. Tatsumi smiled and went on ahead toward the cabin. Tyler for a moment before gazing up at the sunset settling in the distance. _'Tatsumi, I'm certain that with time you will meet your goal. Keep being headstrong and loyal, Tatsumi and you will go far'_ Tyler thought before smiling and walking off to catch up with Tatsumi.

 **Three hours of working to get this ready for yall! I'm going going to say that I won't be doing it alone! DemonFoxBK201 is my coauthor and so over the next few days we will be republishing each chapter with changes made to them. It's either minor grammar fixes or a better fitting word. I humbly present to you the revival of this story and we shall try our best to capture the glory of this story in the newest chapters that will be published after we finish republishing the old ones. I hope that you all are excited!**


	2. Kill The Corruption

_**Chapter 2: Kill the Corruption**_

 **Key:**

 **'** _ **Hello**_ **' = thought**

 _ **Hi**_ **= emphasis**

 **P.S. I don't own anything from Akame ga Kiru.**

"So this is the Capital…" Tatsumi muttered to himself. The way to the Capital was pretty easy to find before Tatsumi left; Tyler gave him a map with a route to the Capital.

The trip was rather uneventful, except for when he killed an attacking Earth Dragon, but it didn't satisfy his boredom. Tatsumi glanced at the sheathed katana at his hip, like he said before it was truly a beauty, but when he killed the Earth Dragon with it… it seemed like the dragons life essence got sucked into it.

' _Hopefully, there is some information about this sword while I'm here in the Capital'_ Tatsumi thought to himself. Tatsumi glanced back up towards the Capital the architecture was nice, along with the sun setting over the horizon gave it a very appealing look.

' _But still… it might look nice, but in the inside it's probably filled with corruption and despair'_ Tatsumi thought while thinking back on his conversation with Tyler, just before he left for the Capital yesterday morning.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hey, Tatsumi before you go… I have some stuff that might be useful for your journey to the Capital," Tyler said from his bedroom._

 _Tatsumi put down his backpack and walked to Tyler's door. Tatsumi went to Tyler's side, looking over his shoulder to see Tyler studying a… map?_

 _"Um… what is it you wanted to give me before I head out?" Tatsumi asked with a confused voice._

 _A quiet "Aha" caught his attention back to the map to see Tyler drawing a line from the southern forests to the Capital. Tyler put down his quill and turned around to face Tatsumi._

 _"I wanted to give you this map telling you the route to get to the Capital because we both know that you would be lost for days without one." Tatsumi sweat dropped at that, but let him continue. "I'm also going to tell you that no matter how good the Capital looks or how great the people might seem… the Capital will always be corrupted unless you destroy the source. With the army stationed in the Capital walls and the abuse of power of said army, people will most likely not want to help you. I have worked for the Empire for the about twenty years and I've seen what despair and desperation do to people. So, what I'm trying to say is not to trust anybody unless they have done something to earn your trust. And remember: be careful out there." Tyler finished and Tatsumi nodded his head with determination._

 _"Don't worry, Tyler… I will always be on my guard." Tatsumi said as he went and picked up the map and looked down at it._

 _"Also, Tatsumi you should bring that mysterious katana. Maybe there will be information in the Capital that can tell you more about it." Tyler said as he followed Tatsumi to his bedroom._

 _"Sure thing," came Tatsumi's lazy reply. He picked up the katana as he examined it once more. Feeling a mysterious aura coming from the blade, he quickly sheathed it and attached it to his belt._

 _"Well, Tyler this is it. Thank you for training and watching over me all these years, and don't worry: I will kill the corruption that plagues the Empire!" Tatsumi promised as he waved goodbye to Tyler and walked out of the cabin._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _'Yup, most likely will be._ ' Tatsumi thought as he headed toward the headed towards the gate entrance to the Capital. As he was nearing the entrance, he saw the merchant get mugged for his food supplies. "Should have known" Tatsumi said to himself.

He walked through the gate without any problems and was currently looking for a place to eat since he ran out of food that morning. _'Hm… this place seems good'_ Tatsumi thought as he gazed at the sign, it read "The Top Hat". Thinking this was a good enough place he went in and was bombarded with the smell of alcohol. He looked around the restaurant to see about 15 people; however the majority of them were at the bar, most likely drunk. He sat down at an empty table in the corner of the restaurant.

A male waiter came up to him and took his order which consisted of chicken, bread, potatoes, and coffee. While, Tatsumi waited for his order to come he looked around the restaurant noticing how simple it was. Other than about 10 tables, that could fit 4 people each; a bar with various types of alcohol, the restaurant only had a couple of paintings on the walls and a window that looks out into the streets.

After, about 15 minutes of waiting the waiter came back and brought him his meal, which he ate in silence, until he heard someone sit across from him. He looked up from his plate to see a blonde, big-chested woman who had a gigantic grin on her face. Looking into her eyes Tatsumi can easily tell that this woman is up to some sort of mischief, so he decides to teach her a lesson.

"Hey, there cutie… my name is Leone, but you can call Big Sis anything you want." The girl, who identified herself as Leone, said as she gave a cheeky wink towards him. Tatsumi not falling for the bait just replied with "Tatsumi" as he went back to eating. However, the brief silence was interrupted yet again, "So~ Tatsumi," she started as she put her hand over his, "I can tell that you're new around here. I can always show you around if you want..." she finished while smiling seductively at Tatsumi. Tatsumi sensing this could be his chance to swindle the swindler takes out a bag and dumped it on the table. Leone's eyes practically bulging out of her sockets.

"Actually, I came here to enroll into the army, but you see they didn't let me enroll due to a high number of participants already signing up." Tatsumi replied with an innocent tone in his voice. Leone leaped up from her seat "I have connections!" she yelled. "I could easily get you a spot with this amount of money you have," she finished quickly. Tatsumi mentally smirked to himself, knowing that he had already won. "Oh, you do?" Tatsumi said faking excitement. "Yes, I do! I will be right back!" Leone replied happily as she took the bag of "money" and ran to the exit. Tatsumi sat there smirking to himself _'The bag was filled with stones anyway…'_ Tatsumi thought to himself before putting on his emotionless mask again and finishing his meal. Tatsumi took out a couple of gold coins from his pocket and handed it to the waiter, then left the restaurant.

' _Hmm what to do, what to do..._ ' Tatsumi debated in his head about just what to do next. It was already night time so he could easily go look for corrupt bastards and kill them. Tatsumi stopped walking ' _Hmm I might just do that. I wouldn't be surprised if some corrupt bastard does try to "take me in"'_ Tatsumi thought as he saw a carriage moving in his direction from down the road. Getting into position, Tatsumi propped himself against a wall with his head down and his arms wrapped around himself.

A couple minutes later he heard the carriage from earlier come to a stop directly in front of him. The door opened to reveal a short, blonde-haired girl in a dress. She walked toward Tatsumi while the guard operating the carriage asked "Again, Milady?" The girl looked back at the guard and replied, "Of course, I can't help it," with a shrug. The girl stopped a couple feet away from Tatsumi and said in sweet voice "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Tatsumi shook his head. "Would you mind staying at my house?" Tatsumi looked up and nodded his head. "That's great!" she exclaimed while jumping up and clasping her hands together. "By the way, my name is Aria. What's yours?" Tatsumi stood up slowly "My name is Tatsumi, thanks for letting me stay at your house." Tatsumi said while forcing a joyous smile onto his face. "Please to meet you, Tatsumi, and it is no trouble at all. Come on, let's go!" Aria replied happily and headed back to the carriage unknown to the devilish smirk forming on Tatsumi's face.

"AHHHHHHHH-"

The guard was quickly silenced as Tatsumi sliced his head clean off his soldiers. It was the middle of the night and Tatsumi was on a killing spree. Not only did they try to poison him, but they also were planning on torturing him. He heard it from Aria's mother as she was talking to her husband after dinner. Tatsumi immediately unsheathed his blade and barged through the door and before the parents knew what was happening they were dead in a pool of their own blood. After, that he went and killed every guard inside the house, searching for Aria. ' _Sick, disgusting, bastards. Doing this to people who don't deserve it. I will enjoy killing your daughter, Aria_ ' Tatsumi thought as he walked down the bloodstained hallway, filled with mutilated corpses of guards.

Tatsumi continued down the hall until he came to the back door leading to the backyard. Tatsumi opened the door and right in front of a big shack was two guards and Miss Aria herself. He walked towards calmly and one of the guards pointed their guns at him. "Stop, right there!" the soldier yelled. Tatsumi put his hands up in a mock surrender. Feigning innocence he said "I am not your enemy. My name is Tatsumi. I was in my quarters when I heard gunshots and loud thuds coming from outside my door. So I investigated and it lead me here."

Aria chose this moment to speak up "it's okay, guards. He's fine." Aria looked at Tatsumi "We were just about to hide out in this shack. You can come if you want; we believe this is the work of a rebel assassin group called Night Raid." Tatsumi nodded "That's fine, I don't mind going in the shack." The two guards looked apprehensively at each other before opening the doors to the shack to be met with hanging corpses that smelled like some of the bodies were rotting.

' _Ok time to stop playing innocent, time to kill these fuckers_ ' Tatsumi thought as he quickly unsheathed his sword and rapidly killed the two guards. Aria looked on in horror as the life essence of the soldiers got sucked into the sword. Her look of horror was replaced by a look of pain when Tatsumi outstretched his arm and wrapped it around Aria's neck. Lifting her off the ground, Tatsumi spoke in a cold voice "Who the fuck do you rotten assholes think you are! Go around picking up people off the streets and then poisoning them and then doing this!" Tatsumi said, pointing his sword at the mangled corpses for emphasis. "St…op…p…lea…se" Aria said in a breathless and ragged voiced.

Tatsumi's grip got tighter around her neck before he looked her dead in the eye. Blue eyes met fierce green eyes when he spoke "Did these people tell you to stop? I'm sure as hell they did, but you didn't listen did you? So, what right do you have to ask me to stop?" Tatsumi gave a dark chuckle before continuing "Well, Aria… I have one thing to say to you." Aria looked at Tatsumi "Wh…at?" she said weakly. Tatsumi smirked before yelling "Rot in Hell!" Tatsumi threw her on the ground before he horizontally slashed, decapitating her upper half from her lower half. Tatsumi watched as a pitch black stream came from Aria's body straight to his sword. "Tch, even your essence was rotten you bitch" Tatsumi muttered to himself before flicking the blood off his blade and sheathing it before running into the woods. However, he was oblivious to the five pairs of eyes watching him leave.

Leone and the rest of Night Raid arrive just in time to see a young boy kill their target, Aria, and watched in silent fascination as a pitch black stream came out of her body and into his sword. Their fascination was short lived when the mysterious boy turned on his heel and ran into the forest. Catching a glimpse of his face, Leone instantly recognized him as the boy she tried to swindle earlier this day. "What the hell was that black stream coming out of her body?!" Lubbock asked in awe. "I have no idea, but it seems like all the targets are eliminated. Mission Complete." Akame said in a monotone voice. "Yeah, you're right Akame. He killed all of the targets and all the guards all by himself. We better inform Boss about this see what she thinks. His name is Tatsumi, just so you know." Leone said as she started to headed back to the way they came.

"So… you're telling me that a boy named Tatsumi killed all the guards and the targets by himself?" Najenda or 'Boss' said as she sucked long breath of her cigar to calm her nerves. "Yes, we are. We checked inside the residence and found the guards bodies mutilated, the parents were decapitated and the daughter was sliced in half, _right in front of our eyes_ " Leone said to Boss, putting emphasis on the last part.

"Also he had a sheathed black katana…" Akame trailed off.

"With green sakura leaves trailing down towards the handle…" Lubbock picks up.

"And there was also an engraving on the blade, but I couldn't see what was written." Leone said to Boss.

"And lastly when he killed the daughter, a stream of pitch black… I don't know what to call maybe her essence or something went into the sword" Bulat finished staring at Boss for a possible clue as to who he was.

Everybody in Night Raid watched Boss, who seemed to be deep in thought, until her one visible eye widened and she leaped up from her seat and ran out of the room. Everybody in Night Raid looked at each other a silent message being passed between them. ' _This is big…_ ' Everybody's train of thought was broken when 'Boss' ran back into the room with the teigu information guidebook in her hands. Boss motioned for the group to look at the book. They all huddled around the guidebook as Boss flipped to the very last page of the book. "After what you guys just told me about that katana… there is only one possible answer as to what it is exactly" Everybody perked up at that and let her continue. "What you described to me right now was the 'Lost blade: Soul Sucker'. This blade was used by a former general during the early developments of teigu's. The origin of this blade is still unknown, but what we do know is that this blade was arguably the most powerful teigu created. For every person or animal killed the sword sucks the soul out of the body and puts it into the sword. Now, why would it be arguably the most powerful? Because the more you kill with this blade, the powerful it gets." Everybody's eyes widened at hearing that.

"The reason why it's called the 'Lost Blade' is because the former general hid the blade somewhere before he was died of natural causes. You could say he took the location of the blade to his grave. Any other abilities for this sword are unknown." 'Boss' leaned back in her chair showing the book of description about the blade to the fellow Night Raiders. Everybody looked expectantly to the leader of Night Raid. "If this boy, Tatsumi found the blade; then that would mean the blade chose him to be the successor" Boss leaned forward. "We need this boy in the Revolutionary Army with him not only will it boost morale tremendously, but our goal of ridding corruption from the empire will be that much easier. If he goes to work for the Empire, you can kiss the Revolution goodbye."

"Is this boy really that important, Boss?" Mine said with her cocky attitude. "Yes, yes he is." 'Boss' replied calmly. "What would you have us do, Boss?" Sheele asked in a small voice. 'Boss' looked at everybody before leaning back in her chair again and taking another long drag of her cigar. Blowing it out she spoke "The next time you see him, do whatever you have to, to get him to join Night Raid. This is all for the meeting its almost dawn… let's all get some well needed rest." Boss said before standing up and walking back to her room. The fellow Night Raiders slowly got up and went back to their respected rooms all contemplating the same thing, ' _how to get Tatsumi to join Night Raid?_ '

End of Chapter 2

 **Hello, apologies for the drought of chapter publishing… I've been busy beyond all belief these past few days/week. I will however be publishing majority of the story's chapters over the next few days. Understand that I may delay some because I am extremely busy with catching up in school. DemonFoxBK201 had been doing a wonderful job with editing so I can probably assure another chapter early tomorrow morning. Past that, I hope you guys will enjoy the new chapter that I plan on publishing Saturday!**


	3. Kill The Authority

Rated M for gory scenes and language

P.S. I don't own anything from Akame ga Kiru, except for my teigu ad OC.

 _ **Chapter 3: Kill the Authority**_

 _A young boy, appearing to be at the age of 10 with chocolate brown hair and vibrant green eyes, was walking on through a forest back to his village. The boy had on an oversized white shirt that was neatly tucked into his ragged blue pants, along with an old pair of brown shoes. On his back he was carrying a basket full of firewood, which he recently collected for his mother._

 _'I wonder what mom is going to cook for dinner today. I hope it's her stew! That would be amazing...' The boy thought as he continued walking in the direction to his village. However, he noticed something very peculiar. He sees an abundance of dark smoke coming from the direction of his home village._

 _"I wonder if the whole village is having a feast and they lighted a bonfire" the boy muttered to himself optimistically, trying to shake away his growing fear._

 _The boy walked for a few more minutes before he came to a clearing that housed his village. The sight of his village sent a shudder down his spine, but it wasn't from the cold. His village was on fire. Panic seeped into him. Forgetting about the firewood he hogged on his back, he dashed towards his village._

 _As he was nearing his village he noticed that the entrance gate was in pieces, and was that…_ ice _on the lock of the giant door? Forcing that thought out of his head he ran inside to find every house in ashen ruins. All of the houses were either burning to the ground or already a pile of ash and burnt wood._

 _"Mom..! Dad..!" the boy yelled out as he made his way towards his house. When he got to his house he found it the house in ruins._

 _tried to find his house amongst the fiery forest of smoke that clouded his vision and burned his lungs. He eventually found the remains of his house: nothing more than a pile of burning wood._

 _'This can't be happening… It just can't… Please be okay, Mom and Dad.' The boy scrambled towards his ruined house, aiming to search for his parents, or just anyone still alive, but he found no one..._

 _"MOM! DAD! ANYBODY!" the boy screamed, but was met by the constant sound of flames burning. Faintly, he could hear a groan coming from the direction of a pile of broken wood._

 _"*Cough*… Tat… *Cough* …su…mi?*Cough*…*Cough*," the voice asked in a low whisper. Tatsumi did not need anymore reason to begin to dig his way through the pile of wood to uncover his mother._

 _"Mom... It's me… Tatsumi… Can you stand? We need to get out of here... Where are Dad, Sayo, and Ieyasu?" Tatsumi asked in a hoarse voice as he tried to pull his mother out of the ruble. Tatsumi's mother looked up at him with a pained and sorrowful look._

 _"They're…dead, Tatsumi.*Cough* and you will be too if you don't leave! *Cough* *Cough* There is no way I can move… I can't feel anything." Tatsumi stared at his mother in horror as his eyes started to well up with tears._

 _"No..! I'm not losing you like the others! Now come on, get up, we're leaving!" Tatsumi yelled out, desperately trying to free his mother. His mother looked up at him. Her eyes pleading for her son to listen to her._

 _"Tatsumi… please…leave…" She said as her eyelids slowly became heavier and heavier until she closed her eyes and let her head drop._

 _Tatsumi shook his mom slowly, not yet realizing what had happened, "…Mom?" No reply. "Mom..!" He said a little louder, but still received no reply. "Mom!" He said as he shook her violently, but she still didn't move a muscle._

 _Tatsumi backed away from his mom's corpse, horror and overwhelming sadness evident on his face. His parents, friends, his whole village… all dead, gone. Tatsumi vision was swimming as he felt himself losing consciousness._

 _'Can't…breathe' Tatsumi thought as he slowly slumped forward, his vision darkening. The last thing he saw was a man approaching him as his vision faded to black._

Tatsumi woke up in shock and nearly fell out of the tree he was sleeping in. Looking around flabbergasted, he soon remembered the events that took place the night before.

 _'Oh yeah… true justice was served last night. Now I have to make my way back to the capital city to see if I can find anymore corrupt scumbags._ ' Tatsumi thought coldly, before flinging his backpack onto his back and jumping down from the tree. He was quickly making his way back to the capital.

' _By the way... Why the hell am I dreaming of that now?_ '

Tatsumi was currently in the same restaurant as he was yesterday. "The Top Hat" might just become his go-to place for getting information on corrupted individuals. Tatsumi sat on the bar stool listening to the citizens to his right while enjoying his morning coffee.

"I'm telling you: Captain Ogre is no joke, the man is merciless. Supposedly, he works with a guy named Gamal, who bribes Captain Ogre, then Ogre frames innocent civilians. It's said that Ogre goes drinking on Main Street during his days off which happens to be today…" That was all Tatsumi needed to hear from the citizens as he was already on walking toward the exit of the establishment.

' _Taking bribes AND framing innocent lives. Tsk, I wonder how many innocents you already killed. Doesn't matter now, because by the end of the night your blood is going to soak into Main Street._ ' Tatsumi thought dryly as he made his way towards Main Street to plan a stakeout for Captain Ogre. Unbeknownst to him, other people also have Captain Ogre as a target.

The Night Raiders all ate in silence, still thinking about how to get this 'Tatsumi' to join them. Judging by the way he killed the girl along with the way he spoke, one can guess that he too, has the same goals in mind, but you still have to wonder if he would join. The door opened to reveal Leone and Najenda walking into the dining room. They both sat down and Najenda spoke up.

"We have a new target to be assassinated." She dumped a bag of money on the table and showed drawings of two people to everybody, "One target is named Captain Ogre of the Imperial Watch. The other target is an oil merchant named Gamal. Now, a lady came to us saying how Ogre is taking bribes from Gamal, while framing innocent civilians for crimes they didn't commit. Now, Leone just confirmed that the rumors are indeed true and the lady has paid us and told us to avenge her dead fiancé and make sure he doesn't do this ever again. Now, I want Leone and Akame to take care of Ogre, while Sheele and Bulat take care of Gamal. Any questions?" Bulat raised his hand.

"What if we encounter Tatsumi during our assassinations?" Najenda took a drag of her cigar.

"Should you encounter Tatsumi, I want you to try to get him to join with us. It is highly possible that he shares the same goal as us." Bulat nodded and they continued to eat there meal in silence.

' _Ugh, I have been waiting for him for like, five fucking hours. It's already goddamn nightfall!_ ' Tatsumi thought, annoyed, as he looked up at the sky. The sky was an obsidian black, and was painted with the small twinkling stars that decorated the sky. Tatsumi was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud, booming, voice.

"Get out of my way, peasants! You're not even fit to walk in the same street that I do!" Tatsumi peeked around the corner to see a large, bulky man, with a gruesome scar over his left eye, encased in armor. The way he was smiling smugly at the citizens screamed arrogance and it pissed Tatsumi off to no end.

' _Oh, I am going to have_ fun _killing you..._ ' Tatsumi thought to himself whilst smirking, as he watched Ogre enter the bar.

About an hour later, the streets were clear of any living soul and the only thing you can hear is the sound of men drinking and speaking in drunken voices. Tatsumi was staring expectantly at the door as he heard the handle open with a barely audible _click_. The door opened revealing Captain Ogre in all his drunken glory. He looked back towards the door before striding down the street, back to the palace. Tatsumi followed Ogre, but hid in the shadows.

 _'If he is as good as people say he is, then he should be able to sense my presence and confront me.'_ Ogre continued walking down the road before he took a left and headed into an alleyway. Tatsumi seeing this as a clear invitation smirked to himself.

' _It's showtime_ ' Tatsumi thought as he entered the alley way to be greeted by an enraged Ogre, who was glaring furiously at Tatsumi.

"Why have you been following me, _runt?!_ " Captain Ogre yelled out while putting emphasis on the insult.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if…" Tatsumi trailed off. Tatsumi then made a show of getting on his knees and bowing before the older man.

"Please, let me into the army! It's always been a dream of mine!" Tatsumi said in a desperate voice. Captain Ogre stared, surprised, at the boy who is bowing before him before the shock turned into irritation.

"If you want to be in the Army, you'll have to enroll like everybody else. Thanks for wasting my time, brat." Ogre stated in an annoyed while walking away from Tatsumi, not noticing the strange glint in his eyes.

"Oh, so is it such a waste of time if a life is at stake, _Captain Ogre?_ " Tatsumi said while spitting out the last part in disgust. Ogre turned around and glared at Tatsumi, who was smirking smugly.

"The lives of those filthy peasants don't concern me, and neither does your life. So if you don't want me to kill you, I suggest you shut that trap of yours." Still smirking Tatsumi just shrugged indifferently.

"If I am a peasant like you say, then…what does that make you..?" Tatsumi started while glaring at Ogre. "You're nothing but a coward who picks on those 'lower' than you. But if I am a peasant as you say then that would make you nothing but a worm. Taking bribes and framing innocent people who didn't even do anything to deserve the punishment they received is not justice! Me killing you right now… now that, Captain Ogre, is _justice_. _True_ justice!" Tatsumi yelled out as he unsheathed his katana and ran at Ogre full speed.

Ogre, surprised at the boys speed, had just barely enough time to barely block the sword but not after receiving a cut on his right forearm. "Who the hell do you think you are to even _touch_ me?!" Ogre yelled out in anger, charging at Tatsumi, trying to slice him in half with an overhead strike.

Tatsumi chuckled before answering in a cold voice, "Your murderer." Tatsumi easily blocked the blade and then the two were trading blows with one another. All of the strikes were either dodged or blocked by the opposing side.

' _This guy isn't half bad..._ ' Tatsumi thought appraisingly of Ogre. Tatsumi rolled to the left to dodge another overhead strike.

 _'His only redeeming quality is his strength though. So, I can easily win this if I use my speed and agility in this fight.'_ Tatsumi strategized as he got into a defense stance.

Ogre charged Tatsumi and slice horizontally only to be met by air. Ogre felt stabbing pains on his cheek, arm, le. Looking down he is met with medium lacerated cuts, his eyes looked behind him to see a cold, almost dead look in his opponent's eyes.

 _'Who is this kid…? I blinked and he was right behind me, cutting me three times'_ Ogre though as he faced the boy again, ignoring the pain his wounds were causing. Ogre then charged at Tatsumi and started to furiously slash at him, which was either dodged or blocked.

' _Ok, enough games… Time to wrap this up._ ' Tatsumi thought as he crouched down a little to the ground and got ready for another set of slashes.

Ogre yelled out once more as he went in trying desperately to end this fight, when he went to decapitate his opponent he was meet a searing pain running up his arm. Looking down he didn't see an arm with a sword… a bloodied stump was in its place. Shocked Ogre stumbled back while holding onto his stump, trying to stop the blood from pouring out of the wound.

"…How many lives have you taken Ogre?" Tatsumi asked, an oppressive aura was radiating from him. Ogre look on in fear as the boy slowly made his way towards him.

"…How many people have you killed that had family and loved ones that they cherished?" Tatsumi asked as his aura started to be laced with killing intent and he glared daggers at Ogre. Ogre's face paled as he was staring intently at the boy.

 _'This boy…is something else entirely… he can't be human.'_ Ogre kept repeated these words in his head as the boy was hovering over him with an impassive expression.

"People like you don't deserve to live. A person like you is what makes this empire corrupt. I plan on cleaning this corruption, and I don't care how long it takes me or how agonizing the journey to my destination will be. I should leave you out here in pieces…Actually, that'ss exactly what I'm going to do right now!" Tatsumi declared as he chopped off Ogre's other arm and hot, fresh blood was staining the pavement.

"N-n-no please stop. I will never harm another soul again! Just let me go and I will quit the army and you will never see me again. I swear!" Ogre said trying to plead for his life, but was met by a blade lodged in his shoulder.

Tatsumi was crouching down looking at Ogre with fire in eyes. "Well then, Ogre… Why didn't you think of that before you committed those atrocious acts. Karma, sure is a bitch now isn't it?" Tatsumi said with a wicked smirk as he slashed at Ogre's leg, separating the limb from his body.

Ogre was slowly losing consciousness due to the hefty amount of blood he is losing. Tatsumi noticed this and smacked in the face a few times to wake him up.

"Oi! Don't fall asleep on me yet. We are just getting to the main event… and I'm sure it's something you want to be awake for!" Tatsumi yelled out, almost sadistically, as he slashed at Ogre's last leg, earning a pained scream from the man.

Tatsumi walked back a couple of steps and observed his handy work. ' _Not too bad, Tatsumi'_ Tatsumi thought as he was looking at Ogre's dismembered limbs.

' _Now to the main event_ ' Tatsumi thought as a malicious smirk spread onto his face. Tatsumi walked back to Ogre and slapped his face a couple more times to make sure the man was awake. Seeing that Ogre was listening more or less, Tatsumi cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ogre, your crimes against the citizens of this city are unforgivable. God knows how many families they had, and how many loved ones they had to leave behind because they were falsely accused. Nobody will know how many children are going to grow up without seeing one of their parents or siblings because of your acts of injustice. To me, those acts are punishable by death. See you in hell, bastard." Tatsumi said before slashing his sword across Ogre's throat, successfully decapitating him.

Tatsumi watched in fascination as another jet black stream made its way from Ogre's body to his sword.

Tatsumi smirked. ' _No matter how many times it does that, I will never get over how awesome it is._ ' Tatsumi looked around and flicked the blood off of his sword before sheathing it and jumping on a roof and running on it to get to the nearest inn he could find.

Leone and Akame were running across a rooftop to get to the bar that their target, Ogre, was currently staying at. Leone was in her lioness form, while Akame was in her usual battle armor.

"So, Akame do you think we will meet Tatsumi tonight?" Leone asked as she jumped over a small gap. Akame just shrugged, while keeping a stoic face.

"I don't know, but judging by his targets I would say that it's a likely possibility. By the way, if we do meet him… How exactly are we going to get him to join us?" Akame asked as they were nearing the bar.

Leone smiled "We could just state what Night Raid is about and how we can achieve our goal faster with him on our side." Leone started and had a seductive glint in her eyes. "Or we could use… other methods."

Akame shook her head "Sometimes I wonder if one day you will get us killed, Leone. Oh we're here." Akame said as her and Leone scouted the bar for any sign of Ogre.

"Do you see the target anywhere, Akame?" Leone asked as she used her enhanced sight to scout for him in the bar. Akame shook her head.

"No, I don't see hi- wait is that blood over there?" Akame asked startled for a minute. Leone looks at where Akame was looking and saw blood. Whose blood they didn't know.

"Hmm, looks suspicious. Let's investigate." Leone suggested as she jumped down from the roof and started walking toward the blood. Akame followed in tow.

As they peeked over the corner they were met with their target…in pieces? Upon closer inspection you can see that he was in some sort of duel.

"Damn, he got here first. However, the blood looks fresh he couldn't have gone far. I will scout up ahead. Just follow as best as you can, Akame." Leone said teasingly as she started sprinting on all fours across the rooftops.

Akame rolled her eyes, "I'm not a kid." She muttered to herself before following Leone.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually closer to 15 minutes, both Leone and Akame spot a figure running across the rooftops.

"That's probably him. Let's check just to be sure." Akame said to Leone as they quickened their pace.

Tatsumi was just running across rooftops enjoying the breeze and the impressive scenery of the stars and moon, but soon felt two presences behind him.

' _Looks like Ogre was there target tonight as well. Well they obviously want something so…_ ' Tatsumi thought trailed off as he changed direction and headed for a park not too far away.

Tatsumi ran to the park with the two presences he felt earlier in tow. He ran until he was in the middle of the park near a fountain. He stopped and turned around to be greeted by Leone and a black-haired girl with red eyes.

' _Akame_ ' Tatsumi identified her in his thoughts. Her wanted poster was everywhere so it was hard not to know who she is.

Tatsumi simply chose to glare at the pair in front of him, "What the hell do you guys want?" He asked annoyed at being followed.

Akame was about to speak up, but Leone cut her off before she can say anything. "We want you to join our organization, and if you refuse we have ways to make you."

Tatsumi's glared intensified as he put a hand on the handle of his blade, his muscles tense. "And why would you assume I would join your organization? The only job I can see you doing is being a hooker." Tatsumi said coldly. Leone's face flushed with embarrassment, but before she could retort Akame put her hand up before she could speak.

"Our organization is called Night Raid and we work for the revolutionary army. Our cause is to rid the empire of corruption and bring peace to the Empire. Your sword there is arguably the most powerful Teigu, and with you we could achieve our goal of prosperity and peace much faster. All of the targets so far are corrupted individuals who threatened the peace of the world and you kill them…same as us. We kill the injustice and in return we make the world a little better. So what do you say, Tatsumi… do you accept or decline our offer?" Tatsumi stood there deep in thought pondering on the words that Akame has spoken.

' _It is true; so far all of my targets are there targets. If I joined then my goal as well as theirs will be reached faster. Also, if you think about it from a literal point of view one man can only do so much. However… do I really want to join… just so I can start to care for them and then possibly have them die and feel the pain and anguish of losing a friend.._.' Tatsumi thought as he was at war with himself. Akame stood quietly observing Tatsumi, as well as his sword.

' _So that must be the supposed "Lost Blade", huh. Probably the best katana I have ever seen._ ' Akame thought as Leone was just about losing her patience.

' _Oh come on~. I want to go to bed._ ' Leone thought as she was debating whether to speak up. A few moments passed with neither side speaking a word. Then, Tatsumi nodded his head and stared at Leone and Akame intently.

"I accept your offer." Tatsumi said with determination clear in his voice. Akame breathed a sigh of relief as Leone smiled brightly at the boy.

"Well if you will follow us we will lead you to our base of operation." Leone said as she motioned her hand for him to follow. Tatsumi nodded and started to follow with this thought in his head.

 _'What the hell did I get myself into?'_

End of Chapter 3

 **A/N: Well guys, I apologize for taking so long but I had some things to deal with and well, I ended up having a worst case scenario with my family and so things happened. Anyway, I'll be doing more writing now! If you want to learn more about some of the things I would have said, go to Raijin and read the A/N at the end of chapter 4. We will be picking the pace up for returning this to the end of where it stopped with Digitic. DemonFoxBK201 is amazing for helping me get this ready for you and coauthoring for me, so I would like to give her credit for getting the story edited and updated!**


	4. Kill The Teigu User

Rated M for gory scenes and language

I do not own Akame ga Kiru. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my teigu and OC.

 _ **Chapter 4: Kill The Teigu User**_

"Well this is our hideout!" Leone said as she threw out her arms in emphasis. Tatsumi looked out from behind her to find Night Raids base, wedged in the underside of a cliff.

' _It's not that bad of a hideout location got to give them that_ ' Tatsumi thought as he nodded towards Leone to proceed ahead. Leone motioned Akame to come up by her side and they made their way to the entrance of their Headquarters. Tatsumi followed in suit.

Leone knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey, we're back!" She shouted as she motioned Tatsumi to follow inside. "And we have a guest" Akame said out loud. A couple of seconds later a green-haired boy with green eyes and red goggles on top of his head came down the hallway.

"Hey guys, I'm guessing the assassination went smoothly?" The green-haired boy asked. He then noticed there was another person behind his two fellow comrades and pointed a finger at Tatsumi. "And what is he doing here! This is supposed to be a secret hideout. Underline secret!"

Leone huffed "Calm down Lubbock, he's a new member. Also, where is boss we need to see her?" The green-haired man identified as Lubbock went up to Tatsumi and looked him over with his hand on chin.

"Hm, he doesn't look like much." Lubbock said and Tatsumi decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Tatsumi… nice to be acquainted with you." Tatsumi said with his usual stoic expression. Lubbock's eyes widened in recognition, he then pointed a shaky finger at Tatsumi.

"T-T-This is him?" Lubbock asked nervously to which Akame and Leone nodded their heads. Lubbock immediately grabbed Tatsumi's hand and started to shake it forcefully.

"I-I'm Lubbock and thank you for joining us!" Lubbock said hurriedly while Akame just shook her head slowly and Leone was slightly smirking.

"Yeah, whatever" Tatsumi said as he wrenched his hand free from Lubbock's grip. "By the way, shouldn't we meet this 'Boss' of yours?" Tatsumi asked putting emphasis on Boss. Lubbock snapped his fingers and motioned them to follow.

"Oh yeah almost forgot… she is in the conference room I'm pretty sure she would like to meet you." Akame and Leone followed with Tatsumi in tow.

Najenda, Bulat, Mine, & Sheele sat in the conference room waiting for the arrival of Leone and Akame to begin the post report.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Sheele asked to no one in particular. Najenda shook her head.

"I highly doubt it and if something did they could easily escape or kill of the attackers." Najenda answered at she took a drag from her cigar. It was at that moment that they started to hear footsteps coming from down the hall. They looked expectantly at the door wanting to know if their comrades were safe. The door opened revealing Lubbock, Akame, and Leone. Relief washed over the group.

"You guys took forever to come back. We all thought something happened to you guys!" Mine yelled at the pair. The rest of the members nodded their heads looking for an explanation as to what took them so long.

"Well the reason why we took so long is because we have a new recruit!" Leone yelled happily while stepping aside revealing Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked around at the group of Night Raiders. Other than the three he already met there were a total of seven in total. Mine got agitated at a new recruit and starting to glare at Tatsumi.

"And why the hell would you waste your time with him! He doesn't look like much." Mine said while crossing her arms and Tatsumi smirked slightly at her attitude.

' _Oh she obviously doesn't know who she is talking to._ ' Tatsumi thought as he folded his arms behind his back and spoke in a clear voice. "My name is Tatsumi; it's nice to be acquainted with you all."

Silence.

Nobody said a word as they stared at him wide-eyed, save for Akame, Leone, and Lubbock who already knew who he was.

Najenda was the first to talk "So this is the young man. I've been hearing about." She said while nodded approvingly.

"So does this mean he can join, Boss?" Leone asked while everybody snapped out of their daze. Najenda nodded her head.

"Of course he can join. Now let me introduce you to everybody. The tall, muscular man is Bulat. The purple-haired girl is Sheele and the pink-haired one is Mine. And just in case you don't know, the green-haired boy is Lubbock." Everybody that was called gave Tatsumi a wave, while Mine turned her head to the side and spoke a quick "Hmph." Tatsumi looked at her while narrowing his eyes a bit.

 _'I can already tell she is going to be the stubborn one_ ' Tatsumi thought as he looked back at Najenda. Said lady gestured towards herself.

"As for me my name is Naj-"She started, but was cut off by Tatsumi. "Najenda, former general of the imperial army. Lost both her arm and her eye to General Esdeath. You have my respect." He stated while folding his arms. Najenda looked taken aback by what he said, but quickly composed herself.

"If I may ask… how exactly do you know that?" She stated in a calm manner. Everybody looked towards Tatsumi also interested in how he knew that. However, all they got was a shrug.

"I used to hear stories about individuals during my guardians time in the army. You were one of them. I just had to match the description he gave me with yours and judging by your reaction, I'm guessing I was correct in my assumption. By the way, during your times in the army… have you heard about a lieutenant named Tyler?" He stated in a matter of faculty tone. Najenda seemed to be deep in thought before snapping her fingers.

"Oh yeah I remember Tyler. Very skillful and a brave man. How is he these days? He never said he had a child though." Najenda said taking another drag of her cigar. Tatsumi chuckled to himself before answering.

"That's because he didn't… he rescued me about six years ago and has been my guardian ever since. As for how he is, he is doing fine. He left the army after seeing a village brutally destroyed alongside Esdeath herself. However, after he left people in the army were afraid that he would join the Revolutionary army and so they tried to kill him before he could. He has been in hiding in a reclusive area ever since. When I see him again, I will say you send your regards." Najenda nodded her head.

"Please do." She stated before turning her head towards the other Night Raiders who were quietly observing their casual conversation. "Well, I think we should get some sleep…as for the report and showing Tatsumi around Headquarters that can wait until tomorrow. You will start your training tomorrow with Akame." Najenda looked at Akame, getting a nod from said girl.

"Leone, could you escort Tatsumi to his new living quarters?" Najenda said while looking at Leone. Leone nodded her head and smiled cheerfully.

"Can do, boss!" Leone said then motioned for Tatsumi to follow her. "This way, hot stuff." Tatsumi glared harshly at her for the nickname, just as his overwhelming aura encompassed the room. He spoke in a low, but sharp voice.

"Don't ever call me that again. Got it?" Leone's instincts were telling he was not joking around and he was serious about it. She gulped down her unease and nodded her head slowly.

"Got it. T-this way… Tatsumi." She motioned towards the door as she hurriedly walked over to open it. Tatsumi's aura receded, but he maintained his glare. Without answering he started to follow Leone out of the door and down the hall to his new room.

A couple of minutes passed since Tatsumi and Leone left the conference room and nobody moved or said anything. It wasn't Lubbock decided to speak up.

"W-what the hell? It felt like he was actually going to kill her." Lubbock stammered out looking around the room, noticing a few Night Raiders nodded. Najenda sat on her seat taking a long drag of her cigar before speaking.

"Well it's to be expected." After she said that she got several confused stares and decided to elaborate. She sighed tiredly before speaking. "Tyler was the type of person to not trust anybody until they earned his respect. I was one of the few he actually trusted, so since Tatsumi was with him for a while he most likely imprinted that onto him. Can't really say I blame him though… with the way things are now you can never be too carefree." She finished and then took another drag of her cigar before mushing it and throwing it away.

"Can we really trust this guy, boss?" Mine said looking directly at Najenda. Najenda shrugged half-heartedly before standing up and stretching.

"Whether you do or you don't is your decision, however either way we need him to make this revolution a success. Now everybody, go to bed." She said before leaving the room. The other members followed her in tow and then proceeded to their respected rooms before falling into a deep slumber.

"Ugh…my head" A 10 year old Tatsumi said as he slowly opened his eyelids and grabbed the front of his head. He sat up and looked around to find himself in a very unfamiliar room.

"Why am I here?" Tatsumi said to himself before quickly remembering what happened before he passed out. He put his legs up to his chest before burying his face into his arms trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He stood like that for a while trying to calm himself down, until he heard the door opening. Tatsumi looked up to find a man, that looked like he was in the forties, with black hair and a few splotches of white. The man was easily towered over Tatsumi and had a heavy build. The unidentified man stepped closer to Tatsumi cautiously before crouching down to his height.

"Hello, my name is Tyler." The man known as Tyler said while sticking out his hand. "May I know your name?" Tyler asked politely. Tatsumi hesitated before reaching out his hand and shaking Tyler's.

"My name is Tatsumi… and why did you bring me here?" Tatsumi asked as he withdrew his from Tyler's. Tyler stood up and looked down at Tatsumi before speaking.

"I was out collecting firewood before I saw a huge cloud of smoke looming out in the forest. I knew there was a village in that general area, so I wanted to make sure they were alright. However, when I got there… the village was on fire and I saw you collapse from inhaling too much smoke. I knew I couldn't leave you out to die, so I brought you here." Tatsumi looked down at the floor before raising his head.

"Who are the people that did that… burning down my home?" He said with a slight tremble in his voice. Tyler's gaze hardened a bit before he looked at Tatsumi's eyes.

"The empire." Tatsumi looked at Tyler with wide eyes before he started to shake his head slowly.

"No, that can't be right… I mean isn't the empire supposed to help people?" Tatsumi asked, but Tyler shook his head. Tatsumi looked to the ground and seemed to be deep in thought. ' _The empire is supposed to help us… they couldn't have done that… could they?_ ' Tatsumi thought before snapping out of his thoughts as Tyler spoke.

"No, it's true. I was working for the empire and I realized that the happy and good empire that we all hope for is nothing but a lie. The real empire is corrupted. Systems abused, innocents killed, and amoral officers. After, I saw what we were doing I quit and lived out here in this cabin ever since." Tatsumi looked at the man in silent awe at him being a former officer of the empire. However, the awe soon turned into unease as he asked the question that has been on his mind the whole time.

"It's the middle of spring." Tatsumi started "So how was it that there was ice on the front gate of my village?" Tyler looked at Tatsumi wide eyed before getting composed and looking at him in slight pity.

"If there was ice on the front gate and the empire sent out people to do that to your village. It was probably that sadistic Ice bit…" Tyler caught himself before swearing. "Sorry…that sadistic Ice Queen… General Esdeath." Tatsumi burned the name into his mind just in case he encountered this person later on in life.

"You can stay here with me if you like. It's just me and it does get kind of lowly in here by myself. That is if you want to?" Tyler asked while looking at Tatsumi.

' _Well it's not like I have anywhere else to go… Sayo, Ieyasu, Mom, and Dad. The same empire that is supposed to help us is actually hurting the people within. I swear I will get revenge for you and make this empire more peaceful._ ' Tatsumi thought as he looked at Tyler with determination in his eyes. Tatsumi nodded his head slowly before speaking.

"I will stay with you, but if I may… can I ask you for a favor?" Tyler looked at Tatsumi with interest before nodding his head. Tatsumi abruptly stood up from where he was sitting and looked at Tyler with fire in his eyes.

"I want you to teach me how to fight! I want to avenge my family, friends, and whole village! I want to end the corruption and make sure nobody else has to experience this injustice.' Tatsumi yelled out as Tyler looked at him with a small smile etching itself onto his face.

"I like your determination, young man. Alright, I accept." Tyler said as he raised his hand to Tatsumi. Tatsumi walked up to the tall man with renewed vigor as he took his hand and smiled brightly.

"..su..mi" Tatsumi looked around in confusion at the unfamiliar voice.

"Ta..s..mi!" Tatsumi looked spun around on his heel and looked around the room for an idea of where the voice is coming from. He didn't get to search long before a bright light enveloped his field of vision. The last thing he heard was a booming voice.

"TATSUMI!"

Tatsumi jolted out of his bed, eyes wide open looking around his new room. He looked over at the door to see Akame peeking through. She entered before throwing him an apron.

"You sure had a good sleep. I yelled your name for a couple minutes… thought you wouldn't wake up. Get dressed we have cooking duty." She said and then marched out of the room. Tatsumi looked at the apron then wiped his sweaty forehead.

' _Man, what a dream._ ' Tatsumi thought to himself before getting up and putting on a brown shirt with badge pants. His sword attached neatly to his left side with an apron over the front of his body. He sighed to himself before opening the door and proceeding down the hallway and to the kitchen.

As he arrived in the kitchen he was met by piles and piles of meat. Tatsumi looked at the only girl there and spoke in a clear voice.

"Akame, why is there mountains of meat on the counter?" Akame looked at him with a deadpan expression. Tatsumi still stared at her and she sighed quietly.

"We're going to cook it." She said while Tatsumi just glared at her slightly. She seemed unfazed by the glare and proceeded to chop up the meat. Tatsumi walked up beside her and took out some eggs, seasoning, milk, and cheese.

"I mean is that what you're going to cook. Just meat… for breakfast." She looked at him and nodded her head. Tatsumi sighed mentally and decided to make omelets for everyone.

"Doesn't meet by itself get…? I don't know boring?" Tatsumi asked as he started to cook the eggs. Akame shook her head.

"I cook meat all the time." She said and Tatsumi let out a small, inaudible groan.

 _'Great… a meat glutton_ ' Tatsumi thought and decided not to ask about it anymore. After 20 minutes of cooking in complete silence, the other members of Night Raid started to move their way into the dining room as Tatsumi and Akame were finishing up. The group of Night Raiders made small talk and before they knew it, Tatsumi and Akame came in with their breakfast. After, he was done passing out their plates Tatsumi decided to sit down at the end of the table. He picked up his fork and started to eat in silence… until Mine had to break it.

"Why do you have your weapon with you?" She asked in her mightier-than-you voice. Tatsumi sighed to himself before looking at her.

"Oh I don't know… maybe it's because I'm in a hideout filled with people I just met. I mean why would be the least bit cautious of you guys?" Tatsumi said with sarcasm oozing off his voice. Mine glared at Tatsumi, who seemed unfazed by it. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence until Najenda spoke up to everybody.

"There has been a report of a criminal running rampant at night in the capital cutting off the heads of their victims. It seems dozens of people were killed just last night. Also, it seems they have acquired a teigu. We have orders to investigate tonight and finish him off." The room was silent until Lubbock looked up at Najenda.

"There's no doubt that the criminal is Zank the Beheader. He probably went in and stole a teigu to continue his executions." Lubbock said getting nods from various members of the group. Bulat looked at Tatsumi, who just had an expressionless face on.

"Oh that's right. Tatsumi I don't think you know the story of Zank, do you?" Bulat asked as the other members looked expectantly at the boy. Tatsumi looked at Bulat with cold eyes and spoke.

"It doesn't matter if I know the story or not. Either way he dies tonight." He said coldly as some members got chills up their spines because of the lack of emotion in his voice. Najenda lit up a cigar and took a drag from her cigar.

"That's right he is going to die tonight. Now I want Mine & Sheele to scan the area on the rooftops. Bulat and Leone are going to patrol the western part of town. While, Akame and Tatsumi patrol the eastern part of town. Mission begins tonight. I suggest you get some rest before heading out." Najenda said as she got up from her seat and walked out the door. Soon, everyone followed in tow and started their morning routines. Tatsumi grabbed his sword and left the room, but when he exited the door he was met face to face with Akame.

"We have to train. Then later we make dinner." She said and turned on her heel and started towards the backyard of the hideout. Tatsumi seeing no room to argue just followed.

When Tatsumi arrived at the training grounds of the base he had to admit he was impressed. Practice dummies, assorted weapons, and tests for speed, endurance, agility, etc.

' _Not bad. I could get used to this._ ' Tatsumi thought appraisingly as he set his katana down against the wall and followed Akame to the sparing area. She grabbed a wooden sword and tossed it to Tatsumi before taking one for herself. Tatsumi caught the sword skillfully before flipping it around in his hand, trying to get a feel for it.

"Okay, I want to test your skills first hand. First to five points win. You can hit anywhere, but the groin area. Understood?" Akame asked as she fell into her battle stance. Tatsumi nodded before falling into his stance and quietly observing his opponent.

' _Hmm, good center of gravity. Nice defense; no holes to exploit. Nice footwork. Ha, finally a challenge._ ' Tatsumi thought while scanning over her stance. They then slowly started to circle one another before ending up in the same spots they were originally in.

"Go!" Akame yelled as they both sprinted toward each other and ending up in a deadlock. Tatsumi decided to back up a few steps before swinging in an upward diagonal arc. Akame quickly dodged the attack and swung horizontally at his side. Tatsumi rolled backwards before charging again. Akame anticipating that he will go for an overhead strike got ready to defend against it and dodge if he does anything else. Tatsumi goes for an overhead strike, just as she anticipated, but not before quickly tossing the sword from his right hand to his left and thrusting the wooden sword into her left thigh. Akame stared wide-eyed at the boy. She couldn't even see him switching hands that fast!

"1-0." Tatsumi said as he backed up a few steps and got back into his usual stance. However, just before they could continue their match, Lubbock came running outside panting slightly.

"We got bandits. Not many maybe like a dozen give or take a few. Miss Najenda wants us to deal with them." Lubbock said as his breathing normalized. Tatsumi and Akame nodded their heads before getting their preferred weapons.

' _Finally, I can get some action._ ' Tatsumi thought as they headed out into the forest looking for the intruders.

They regrouped with the rest of the members of Night Raid before deciding to split up into partners and going different paths. Tatsumi was paired up with Akame has they went searched west for the trespassing bandits. They were both walking down a dirt path while listening carefully for any suspicious noises. It wasn't even ten minutes into their search that they heard twigs snapping and people talking over the brush to the east. Tatsumi and Akame slowly peeked through the brush to see a cart, possibly filled with goods, and about six bandits in a small clearing.

"We have to get out of here! I have a bad feeling about being here and it feels like we are being followed by something." A man with blond hair said. One of his fellow bandits glared at him before marching up to him and grabbing the blond-haired man by the collar of his shirt.

"We can't leave yet until the rest of the team comes back. I'm not about to abandon our friends just because you're scared of the forest! We wait for them and that is final!" An older man with shaggy black hair said. They both continued arguing back and forth about one of them saying they should leave and the other not wanting to leave his friends behind.

"So, how should we handle them?" Tatsumi asked as he looked towards Akame. She had a thoughtful look on her face before picking up a medium sized rock and looking at him.

"I'm going to throw this rock over there and take care of the enemies that come over to investigate. Can you handle the rest?" Akame stated while adopting a curious look on her face. Tatsumi just smirked evilly before putting his hand on the handle of his blade.

"You doubt me. Of course I can take care of these imbeciles." Tatsumi said while peeking through the bush. Akame nodded before cocking her arm back and throwing the rock out of sight of the clearing. The reactions were instantaneous.

"What the hell was that?!" The blond haired man yelled before getting a mouth slammed over his mouth. The shaggy haired man looked at the source of the noise before pointing to three bandits.

"You three go over and check out what the hell that was and if you find somebody you don't know… kill them." The shaggy haired man said in a low whisper. Said three bandits just nodded their heads before unsheathing their weapons and cautiously making their way to the source of the sound. Once the three were out of sight, Tatsumi unsheathed his own blade before jumping out his hiding spot and landing in front of the remaining three. To say the three bandits were startled was an understatement.

"You do know that you guys are trespassing on private property, right?" Tatsumi asked with a cold glare directed at the trio. The three bandits were silent before shakily unsheathing their own weapons and pointing it at the boy.

"I suggest you get out of here, boy. You are messing with the wrong bunch." The shaggy haired man said in a cold voice. Tatsumi just smirked before one of the bandits rushed towards him. Tatsumi seeing that the enemy was going to try to decapitate him just rolled underneath the blade and as he came up plunged his blade into the man throat. Killing him swiftly while his gaze never left the shaggy haired fellow. The blond haired man looked on terrified as a dark greyish mist came from the fallen bandit's body and into Tatsumi's sword. Tatsumi sensing the man's fear just smiled devilishly.

"Oh? Is that fear I sense?" Tatsumi stated curiously before continuing. "I will give you one chance to drop your weapons and I can give you a swift and painless death. If you don't we can make it more… meaningful." Tatsumi said coldly before pointing his katana at the man. The man looked on wide-eyed before putting both hands on his sword and charging Tatsumi. Tatsumi still had his smile on his face as he parried the slash at his chest before swing a slash of his own, cutting off the blond haired man's arm.

"Aghhh!" The man screamed before getting another slash at his torso ending his life. Tatsumi looked at the man he just killed and shrugged.

"I tried to reason with him." Tatsumi said as he watched another grayish stream make it's way to his sword. Tatsumi then looked up meeting the last bandits gaze. The shaggy haired man pulled out a dagger before speaking.

"You're a monster!" He said venomously. Tatsumi looked on with an amused expression before falling into his battle stance.

"Me… a monster?" Tatsumi asked before disappearing from the man's sight then reappearing right in front of the man.

"…I don't doubt the possibility." Tatsumi whispered loud enough for the man to hear before bringing down his blade, slicing the last enemy in half. The two halves of the man plopped down on the ground before a black stream made its way to Tatsumi's sword. He looked on in fascination as the black stream left traces of itself on the blade before being absorbed into it fully.

' _That never happened before._ ' Tatsumi thought as he looked at the corpses. He heard footsteps coming from his right and immediately went into a battle stance. Just to find Akame coming out of the forest alongside a man fully encased in armor.

"I see you had fun." The man in armor said looking at the leftover dead bodies. Tatsumi squinted his eyes in confusion before realization sunk in.

"Bulat… is that you?" Tatsumi asked as the man in armor nodded his head.

"Yes it is. This is my teigu… the demon armor Incursio! Looks pretty cool, huh?" Bulat said as he struck a pose. Tatsumi looked over the armor and nodded his head.

"It sure does, Bulat." Tatsumi said as Bulat walked up to Tatsumi and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, call me Aniki or Handsome." Bulat said to Tatsumi as he sweat dropped.

' _It couldn't possibly hurt._ ' Tatsumi thought before replying. "Sure… Aniki." Bulat just clapped his hand together as flowers fell in the background. Akame suddenly spoke up in a monotone voice.

"Mission complete. Let's return to base." Tatsumi & Bulat nodded and they made their way back to Headquarters.

"I see you handle yourself very well out there, Tatsumi." Najenda said as she took a drag of her cigar. All of the Night Raiders were currently in the conference room giving a report on the group of bandits. Tatsumi just shrugged indifferently before replying.

"They weren't much to begin with." He started before continuing. "By the way, I wanted to ask do you by any chance have any information on this sword." Tatsumi said as he held his sword up for her look. Najenda nodded her head before motioning Lubbock to fetch the teigu guidebook.

"Yes we do. May I see it for a moment?" Najenda asked as she reached her hand out. Tatsumi nodded his head before depositing it in her hand. Najenda looked appraisingly over design of the sword. Lubbock came back with the book already flipped to the desired page and handed it to Tatsumi. Tatsumi read over the small passage of the and was very interested about his discovery.

' _Souls get sucked into sword, huh. Guess I was right in that premise. Only question I have is… why me?_ ' Tatsumi thought confused as he looked up from the book to see Najenda trying to unsheathe the blade. The tried again and again, her face turning red from struggling. She ceased her struggle and frowned at the katana.

"Bulat, can you try to pull this out for me?" She asked the man nodded his head and headed over. He took the blade in his hand before attempting to unsheathe it… just to end up with the same result. He looked at the blade confusedly before speaking in a low voice.

"Hm, I wonder." He whispered which was barely audible. He looked over at Tatsumi to see confusion in his eyes as well. "Hey, Tatsumi. Try to pull it out." Bulat said as he handed over the sword to its owner. Tatsumi looked over the blade before unsheathing it with ease. The steel blade glistened and gave off an ominous aura.

"Just as I thought. Seems like you're the only one who can unsheathe it. That reminds me… how did you find this blade anyway, Tatsumi?" Bulat asked as he took the blade back from him and handed it to Najenda who nodded her head eagerly.

"I would like to know as well." She stated before examining the blade carefully. Tatsumi looked around to see everyone's eyes on him, waiting for an answer. He seemed unnerved by their gazes, but managed to answer clearly.

"Well, one day I was hunting danger beasts where I was staying at and I felt a… I don't know it felt like a tug or a pull to the mountains in the other direction. When I got there, there was a pack of danger beast guarding that sword. When I went up to it and grabbed it… well it felt at home to me. Like I had it my whole life." Tatsumi said getting nods from the rest of the members as Najenda finished her inspection of Tatsumi's teigu.

"Usually, a teigu is compatible with people based on the first impression. However, to have a teigu almost pull you towards it is very interesting in itself." Najenda said as she handed the blade back to Tatsumi. "Well, it looked like the intruders have been taken care of. However, it is already nightfall. So, I want all of you to get ready for tonight's mission. Be safe, meeting adjourned." She finished as the members nodded and made their way to get ready for tonight's mission.

Akame and Tatsumi are currently walking the streets of the Capital. Having, Zank the Beheader loose was troublesome enough to even get Night Raids attention. So here they are patrolling the streets looking for Zank and if they were to find him… end his life.

Tatsumi and Akame slowly made their way towards the central area of the town in hopes of finding the so called 'Beheader'. Tatsumi sighed to himself as he gazed up at the night sky. Even though this place was rotten to the core, the scenery at night was almost breathtaking.

"I don't think he is coming out tonight." Tatsumi said to himself in a low voice. However, Akame seemed to have heard him and answered his statement.

"Whether he does or doesn't isn't our choice. We have to continue and by the way…" She trailed off and looked at him. "You're not legit until you report your first mission. Anyway, let's eat." Akame said as she went over to a nearby bench. Unaware of Tatsumi's piercing glare at the back of her head.

' _This girl… never mind. I'm going to show her how legit I am. Just you wait Akame, just you wait._ ' Tatsumi thought angrily as he followed Akame to the bench and began eating. Unknown to the gaze on him from afar.

"Oh, some lovely people have come out to play and I can choose anyone I want. Hahaha." A man on top of a tall building said as he looked at the six people in the streets. "Buff guy…no, skimpy woman… nope, pink haired… naw, purple haired… still no." Then his eyes catch the last two and he laughs hysterically.

"OH! Happy, Happy! If it isn't Akame, now she would be a blast to kill, however…" The man said as he turned his gaze to Tatsumi. "I can tell you have a lot of spirit! Oh, how fun that would be to break your resolve into pieces...I have made my decision!" The man bellowed to himself as he looked over the six people.

"Eenie meenie miney mo…" He said as he looked at all of them again. "The one I choose is…" He trailed as he smiled crazily while gazing at Tatsumi. "YOU! HAHAHAHA!" The man laughed as he dropped down from his spot and onto the ground below.

Tatsumi sat down silently eating his food while enjoying the calm atmosphere. …Until he felt the sudden urge to pee. He squirmed in his seat before standing up and walking to an alley close by.

"I'm going to…" Tatsumi started but was cut off by Akame.

"Take a piss." She said looking at him intently. He gulped and nodded his head before proceeding to the alleyway. He found a proper spot before undoing his zipper and doing what he came to do.

"Ahh, that's better." Tatsumi said to nobody has he zipped his zipper back in place, but not before something caught his eye as he turned away. He looked back to see his… mother? Tatsumi stared wide-eyed at the figure before slowly walking toward it. The figure noticing Tatsumi walking toward it, started to walk away from him. Tatsumi walked faster trying to see his mother. Suddenly, Akame came around the corner looking at the ground.

"Tatsumi, are you okay. You've been here for quite a while…" She trailed off as she looked up and Tatsumi was nowhere to be seen.

Tatsumi was currently chasing the figure that was his mother down the various streets and alleyways. The figure stopped at the center of a clearing, before turning around and facing Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked at the figure in happiness.

' _It's mother! Its mom! She was okay the whole ti… wait. I saw her die. What is this an illusion? Hypnosis?_ ' Tatsumi thought confused as he unsheathed his teigu and released his killing intent. The figure slowly dissipated into that of a tall, buff, man that had blond hair and was dressed in what looked like a trench coat.

"Oh? To think you broke my hypnosis all by yourself. If I may ask… how exactly did you do it? You should have seen your most precious person." The unknown man asked Tatsumi. Tatsumi simply glared at the figure with fire in his eyes.

"You must be Zank the Beheader. As to how I broke it… I watched that person die in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. You really shouldn't have done that Zank. Now, I'm pissed off. This place will be your grave, tonight." Tatsumi said in a hollow voice. Zank looked at Tatsumi wide eyed.

' _Watched them die in front of him. Interesting, interesting!_ ' Zank thought as he made his hidden blades known. "Well, if you're mad… I wonder what facial expression you'll have when I cut your head off your body. I always lo-"Zank was cut off as Tatsumi seemed to disappear and then reappear right in front of Zank slashing three times. Zank blocked the first two, but the third one got by and slashed at his left forearm. Zank jumped back and looked at his wound to see a deep gash running from his wrist to halfway to his elbow. Zank looked on angrily as he charged Tatsumi.

"You little shit!" Zank bellowed as he furiously slashed at Tatsumi. However, every slash was either redirected or blocked. After, Zank slashing at Tatsumi for a good two minutes he noticed his hidden blades were cracking.

"You probably noticed that your weapons are cracking, right?" Tatsumi asked as he threw Zank off of him. Zank started at Tatsumi in disbelief as he realized what the boys plan was from the start.

"While, hidden blades are good for stealth… they lack durability. I told you, Zank." Tatsumi started as he looked at Zank with utter fury and hatred. Zank had a look of terror, fear, and disbelief.

' _Who is this boy?_ ' Zank thought as Tatsumi continued. "You really shouldn't have shown me my most precious person. You go on and on about chopping off heads. Well, I wonder what your face is going to be when I chop off your head!" Tatsumi yelled as he charged Zank to deliver a powerful overhead slash strike. Zank, who was going to try to block it was distracted as Tatsumi's katana was glowing a faint gold.

' _What the hell-_ ' Zank's thought was cut off by the sound of flesh being ripped through muscle, bone, and tissue. Zank's body fell limply against the pavement as it was pouring blood. Zank's decapitated head was one of utter horror. Tatsumi stared at the body with an emotionless expression as a Zank's dark soul made its way to Tatsumi's sword and stood traced onto it for a second before disappearing. Tatsumi walked up to the corpse and grabbed the head and began to walk the way he came in.

He was almost back to the alleyway he was at previously when he spotted Akame looking around frantically. He yelled out to her and she snapped her head towards the sound of his voice and ran over.

"What's the matter with you?! Going off on your like that when Zank could have-" She was cut off as Tatsumi raised his hand to show Zank's decapitated head with a look of horror etched on its face.

"He's dead and here is the proof. Mission complete, let's get back to base so I can report this to Boss." He said as he took the eye off of Zank's head and walked toward the area that Bulat and Leone were patrolling. Akame looked at Tatsumi's figure walking away before following him.

"Managed to take down a teigu user all alone, eh. Good job Tatsumi!" Bulat said as he slapped Tatsumi's back and gave him a wink. Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Really it's nothing, Aniki. I'm pretty sure you all could do the same thing." Tatsumi replied evenly. Leone then snuck her way over to Tatsumi and crouched down a little.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention that Bulat is gay." Tatsumi stared wide-eyed at her before looking over at Bulat who just waved his hand.

"Hey, Hey don't give him the wrong idea!" Bulat replied to Leone as Tatsumi looked away.

 _'He isn't even denying it!_ ' Tatsumi thought as he was taken out of his thoughts at Bulat's yawn.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night everyone." Bulat said as he got nods and waves from everybody as he left the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too." Mine said as she followed Bulat out of the room.

"Me too, Goodnight." Sheele said as she followed Mine in tow and Lubbock yawned before excusing himself as well. Tatsumi, Leone, Najenda, and Akame were the only ones left in the conference room. Tatsumi turned to Akame with a smug look on his face and a smirk.

"So, what do you say to that Akame? Managed to take down the target and report it back. Am I legit now?" He said as she looked at him with a stoic face. He was ready for a retort, but instead she tried to lift up his shirt. Seeing her hand move just in time he was able to grab her wrist before she managed to lift it up.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked through gritted teeth and a death glare. All sign of smugness immediately left his face and was replaced with irritation. She frowned slightly before answering.

"I'm checking for wounds." She stated bluntly and tried to lift his shirt up again, but was stopped yet again. She looked at him while frowning. "If you won't let me do it, I can Boss and Leone hold you down." She replied in a serious voice. Tatsumi looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"You are not stripping me and checking for wounds. If I did have any wounds, I would have told you guys about them. So, there is nothing you or them can do to make me half naked in front of you guys." He replied in an angry tone that intensified with his ever increasing death glare on the girl. Akame stared at him before motioning for Najenda and Leone to hold him down. Leone tried to hop on his back pull him down, but he dodged and waited for the next move. Akame and Najenda snuck up on him from his left and right side trying to flank him. They both lunged at him, but he simply rolled out of the way and caused the two girls tumble into each other.

"Tatsumi, you're not making this any easier. Now let us check for wounds!" Akame yelled at Tatsumi who had a smug look on his face once again. He went into a fighting stance.

"You guys can sure as hell try, but I am not getting stripped by any of you." Tatsumi said the smirk never leaving his face. Leone got up and activated her teigu, which made her look more like a lion.

"Oh~ Tatsumi! I always loved a good game of cat and mouse. You do know I'm the best at close quarters combat? Come on, how about you just come to your Onee-san quietly." She said with her arms wide open. Tatsumi's smirked widened at her dejected expression, but then he felt a shift in the air around him and looked to see Najenda and Akame right behind him. Tatsumi quickly rolled to his right and was met face to face with Leone. She put up her massive paw hands and tried to pull up his shirt. However, he just redirected the lunge and rolled underneath her arms. He quickly got into a crouch position before elbowing one of the pressure points in her leg, making that limb numb for a few seconds. She stared at Tatsumi in fascination and awe before she got back feeling in the limb.

"You do know that I was trained by Tyler, right?" Tatsumi stated then looked at Najenda who was at Leone's side, planning their next attack. "And Najenda what was Tyler known for back then during his time working for the empire?" Najenda looked at him, her eyes widening slightly. Leone and Akame noticed this and tilted their heads in unison. Najenda looked over to the two of them.

"Tyler specialized in hand to hand combat. He was a trainer for new recruits when he was a captain. If he taught Tatsumi his moves… well there is little we can do." Najenda explained to Leone and Akame. Tatsumi's smirked turned into a smile.

"You know it Najenda. So, how about we call off this ordeal and get some sleep?" He asked in a playful tone. Akame shook her head and looked at Tatsumi.

"Either we take it off or we rip it off one way or another it's coming off Tatsumi." Then they all charged at him and he laughed as he got into a counter attack stance. The girls were surprised to hear him laugh. Usually he was distant and cold, they could get used to this side of him. As they neared him he crouched down lower to the ground and tensed his muscles. Najenda came first tried to grab his arms, but Tatsumi just slipped from her grasp and rolled out of the way as Akame tried to grab his legs. He was once again met face to face with Leone as Najenda and Akame waited for an opening.

"Come on~, Tatsumi. I want to go to bed. Let's just get this over with." She said with a pout and got into her fighting stance. Tatsumi smiled once again and motioned with his fingers for her to come to him. She smirked before charging him. Tatsumi stood there waiting for her as Tyler's words played in his head.

'If you can get into your opponent's head and play with their emotions in a fight, you can gain the advantage.' Tatsumi smiled at the advice as an idea popped into his head. Leone went to grab his left arm, but was a feint and instead went to grab his waist and bring him down to the floor. Tatsumi instantly seeing the faint vaulted over Leone's body whispered in her ear.

"You know Onee-san, those cat ears looks so adorable on you." Tatsumi was trying hard not to laugh as he was saying it, but he couldn't contain it much longer as Leone blushed a bright red and held her cat ears with her paws. Tatsumi burst into small laughs which then led to a full blown laughter. He was hunched over and holding his stomach with tears in his eyes. Najenda and Akame seeing an opening ran to his flank and successfully tackled him to the ground. Even as he was pinned to the ground he was still laughing. Leone recovered from her embarrassing moment and went over to pin down Tatsumi as well. Tatsumi's laughing ceased as Leone looked at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You know I think I might have an idea to pack you back." She said with a smirk and Tatsumi gulped visibly.  
"U-Um what exactly?" Tatsumi stuttered out as Akame and Leone took off his shirt and pants. They threw his clothing a few feet away and pulled him up. He was wearing blue underwear but still he felt like a piece of meat. Akame looked him over thoroughly before standing in front of him while blushing and giving him a smile.

"I'm glad… I had friends that died because they wanted to look tough and not report a wound they got. Usually, the first mission is always the most dangerous one, but you seem unharmed. I look forward to working with you." She replied to a shocked Tatsumi and stuck out her hand. Tatsumi hesitated before shaking her hand and giving a small smile of his own.

"Don't worry I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I look forward to working with you as well, Akame." Tatsumi said to Akame who nodded her head. Then, he heard a whistle and looked over to Leone who was looking at his bare body. Tatsumi blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Not bad, Tatsumi. Not bad at all. Just a quick question… how did you get those scars?" Leone asked as she was going over the scars on his body. Tatsumi went over to grab his clothes while answering.

"Training when I was younger." Leone just whistled again at him as he put on his pants and shirt.

"Wow, must've been one-hell-of-a-ride to get to where you are today." Najenda said to Tatsumi who gave a small nod.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. It's about time the corrupt pay for their crimes and I will fight tooth and nail everyday just to make sure that happens." Tatsumi said with determined as Akame and Leone smiled at the boy and Najenda nodded approvingly. Tatsumi yawned before continuing. "I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." He picked up his sword and waved them goodbye. However, before he could walk out Akame spoke up.

"Also, the cheerful side of you is fun. You should bring it out sometime." Leone nodded her head and smiled at the boy. Tatsumi felt a smile creep its way onto his face.

"Maybe, you guys will see him more often. Goodnight." Just as he exited the door he heard Najenda say something to him.

"Also, you have training with Mine tomorrow. Be ready." Tatsumi's groan of displeasure can be heard from all the way down the hall. The trio quietly laughed amongst themselves. As they ceased their laughing they all shared one thought.

' _Maybe he isn't so bad after all._ '

End of Chapter 4

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the delay but I've been busy and such. Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter 4! I promise to catch this story up to speed in the next two weeks. Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Kill The Evil-Doers

Rated M for gory scenes and language

I do not own Akame Ga Kiru. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my teigu and OC.

 _ **Chapter 5: Kill the Evil-Doers**_

Tatsumi's eyes slowly fluttered open due to the glazing sunlight peeking out through the window. Tatsumi sat up in his bed looking around the room that he is starting to get accustomed to. He sat there bathing in the warmth of the golden rays.

'It's already been a week, huh.' Tatsumi thought to himself before rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of his remaining sleepiness. A week has already passed since his joining of Night Raid and he was more or less getting used to his new lifestyle. After the night of his first mission he started to open up a little more to the group by cracking small smiles, laughs, or jokes. There hasn't been any missions he went on after that besides the one he went on with Mine.

' _Ugh, I hated doing that mission. Hopefully, she doesn't act all stubborn later on._ ' Tatsumi thought dryly getting up and stretching his muscles. Today, he had training with Sheele before he cooked breakfast with Akame. Tatsumi remembered his first meeting of everybody said girl was reading a book on "How not to be an Airhead."

Tatsumi put on some badge pants, brown shoes, and a black shirt before heading out to the dining room before bumping into somebody when he walked out of his door. He heard a small eep followed by a small thud. Tatsumi looked down to reveal Sheele on the ground while scrambling to find her glasses. Tatsumi sighed tiredly to himself before crouching down and picking up the girl's glasses before helping her up. Sheele dusted herself off before looking at Tatsumi.

"Oh, you're already awake. I was just about to wake you up, but I guess I don't need to. Anyway, follow me Tatsumi to start your training." Sheele said before walking off in the opposite direction. Tatsumi's eyes followed her until she turned a corner and his line of sight was broken. He waited for a couple of seconds before he heard loud thud and another eep.

' _Yup, she sure is an airhead._ ' Tatsumi thought before walking the same way she left.

"…*pant*… how… *pant*… was that?" Tatsumi said as he dropped onto the bank of the river. Sheele brought him here for him to train. Tatsumi has been swimming in full body armor for about half an hour while doing other outrageous exercises. Even though he was panting and huffing like a dog in heat… he actually enjoyed doing this kind of training.

Sheele clapped her hands together. "That was very good, Tatsumi! I'm surprised that you handled that armor so well." Tatsumi plopped down on the ground before looking up at her.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Tatsumi simply said. Sheele nodded her head before pushing up her glasses.

"You're right. They can be very. This training is an assassin curriculum that I came up with. Since, I don't have a job at the hideout I can focus on training you." Tatsumi sweat dropped while raising a hand.

"I would ask why you don't have a job, but I might already know the answer. By the way how did you get into this line of work? You seem like you couldn't a fly but like I said… looks can be deceiving." Tatsumi said as he sat in an upright position, awaiting her answer.

"Well, I grew up in the lower districts of the capital and even before now I was always clumsy. I got insulted because I couldn't do anything without messing it up. Until, there was a girl who actually wanted to be my friend. I enjoyed the time I spent with her very much and I looked forward to seeing her every day. But one day when I was over her house… her angry ex-boyfriend came over. He was infuriated because she broke up with him along with being on drugs and him starting to choke her right in front of me. The only thought on my mind was to ' _save her no matter the cost._ ' It felt like everything else sort of stopped. My only goal was to save her so I went and got a knife and killed her ex. However, after that happened my friend never wanted to see me again. After that a group men appeared in front of me and wanted revenge for the man I killed. They told me that my parents were dead. To keep the story short, I killed them. It was after I killed all the men that I realized that I may be a clumsy girl and somebody who can't do anything but that made me a talented killer. Then, I was scouted by the revolutionary army and proceeded to carry out assassinations in the capital." Sheele sucked in a huge breath before looking at Tatsumi, who has been staring intently at the girl. He then stood up and walked towards Sheele slowly before kneeling down. He kneeled down to eye level before clearing his throat.

"You said that you don't have a job at the hideout and that you can't do anything right. Well, I would like to disagree with that. Today, the training you gave me was excellent and I enjoyed it very much. So what do you say, Sheele? Would you like to train me as your job and show me the curriculum you put together?" Tatsumi said and then gave her gentle smile. Sheele looked at him with wide-eyes whilst blushing before smiling and nodding her head.

"I will gladly show you what I have put together. However, be ready Tatsumi. For this is going to be a hard course to be learned!" Tatsumi stood up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Don't worry, Sheele! I will see to it that your curriculum is beaten." Tatsumi said as he looked at Sheele who was smiling at him. She nodded her head before walking away towards the hideout. She looked back at him while still smiling.

"Come on, Tatsumi! We can start training for real tomorrow. Now it's time for you to make dinner." She said as she stood sideways and waited for him to follow. Tatsumi nodded his head eagerly before taking off the armor and carrying it with him. He caught up to Sheele and they both walked back to camp in comfortable silence. Still wearing smiles on their faces.

"H-Hey… Tatsumi. Do you think I could help you cook?" Sheele said as she peeked in through kitchen door. Tatsumi stopped cutting the vegetables and gave Sheele a small smile.

"Sure, I don't mind. Can you start my cutting these carrots? I'm going to make a stew for dinner." Sheele hesitantly walked over and Tatsumi deposited some carrots into her hand. She put them down on a separate counter and grabbed a knife. However, she didn't know how to cut them so she stood there pondering on what would be the best way to. Tatsumi looked over and sensed her confusion and put down his knife and walked over to Sheele.

"Need some help?" Tatsumi asked as he stood over next to her. Sheele flushed in embarrassment before nodding her head slowly. Tatsumi gave her a reassuring smile before taking a carrot and cutting it how it should be. Sheele looked on intently before grabbing her own knife and coping Tatsumi's movements. Tatsumi looked over and saw that she was cutting the carrots in the correct manner. He smiled to himself before going back to what he was doing before. Once finished he put the cut up vegetables into the stew and waited for Sheele to finish. Sheele put down her knife and looked over to Tatsumi to see him staring at her.

"I-Is this good enough?" Sheele stuttered out as she motioned to the cut up carrots. Tatsumi smiled before nodding his head.

"It sure is, Sheele. Couldn't have done it better myself." Tatsumi said as he took the cut up carrots and put them into the stew. After, putting the stew on the stovetop and turning it on, he turned to Sheele who was looking at him with a shocked look.

"You… you mean… I didn't screw it up? I actually did it without causing a mess?" Sheele said in a small voice. Tatsumi nodded his head and Sheele jumped up and down before hugging Tatsumi.

"I did it! I did it! I can't believe I did something without messing it up!" Sheele exclaimed as she continued to hug Tatsumi. Said man wasn't used to getting hugged so he just raised a shaky hand and patted her back.

Tatsumi brought out his pot of stew to the dining room where the other Night Raiders were currently occupying. Tatsumi went around the table and filled up everybody's bowls before putting it down and walking back to his seat.

"Oh yeah and Sheele helped make the stew, so I hope you guys like it." Tatsumi said before taking a spoon and eating his serving of stew. Everybody except Sheele look down at the stew with hesitating eyes. Lubbock decided to be the "brave soul" and took a spoonful while everybody looked on expectantly. His face went from shock to bliss and he scooped up another spoonful and shoved it in his mouth. Everybody seeing that it wasn't going to hurt or poison them in any way took a spoonful and their faces were also one of bliss.

"Oh my god, this is amazing~. Good job Tatsumi and Sheele!" Leone said as she took in another spoonful of the delicious stew. Everybody nodded their heads obviously surprised that the "airhead" didn't make the stew non edible for anybody. Tatsumi looked over to Sheele who was red faced with embarrassment, most likely not used to the appraising comments about her. She looked over at Tatsumi and mouthed a sincere 'thank you'. Tatsumi smiled a little and mouthed back 'anytime.'

After dinner was eaten and everybody was satisfied with their feeding, everybody went into the conference room to discuss their next plan of action. Najenda sat on her chair and lit up one of her cigars before addressing the group.

"Okay, now in a couple of day I want Tatsumi and Leone to go into the capital and take out a small business that has been trafficking women. Mine & Sheele, I want you two to take down a guy name Chibul. Since it's going to take a while to explain, I will do it afterwards. Also, thanks to Tatsumi we have another teigu for our cause. It has already been shipped off to the revolutionary army." Everybody nodded their head acknowledging the information. Tatsumi stood there with his hand on his chin.

"You would think that with all the Teigus the empire made, there would be one that could rev-… actually never mind that dumb idea. You said that my teigu was a really powerful one, but are there any others that are the same?" Tatsumi asked as Najenda froze up for a second before reaching over to the teigu handbook and flipping to a page.

"In my opinion this is probably one that maybe could rival yours." Najenda started as she handed Tatsumi the book. Tatsumi took one look and froze, which went unnoticed to the rest. "The ice manipulation teigu… currently its user, General Esdeath is in the north dealing with an uprising. Hopefully, she doesn't come back soon. Oi, are you alright." Najenda asked staring at Tatsumi who has been still standing still looking at the book. Tatsumi's head was playing through the images that took place that fateful day six years ago. His mother dying in front of him, the news of his childhood friends and father being killed, and the feeling of watching his village burn to the ground. The one place he could call… home. Everybody looked at Tatsumi with worry in their eyes before he looked up to the group.

"That woman is the one who burned down my village… six years ago. If she didn't exist my family and friends would still be living." Tatsumi said to the others as he looked at them with the cold, dead eyes he had the first time he meet the group. Some felt shivers go up their spines because of the killing intent he was giving off. It was malicious and it promised death. "I swear one every person or animal I killed that this woman is going to be begging for me to stop. I'm going to make her feel the pain that she caused me and everybody else and return it tenfold. Haha, just you wait General Esdeath… the so called Empire's strongest general. You have met your match, but this one is not going to be in your favor!" Tatsumi exclaimed before tossing the book on the table and storming out of the room. Everybody watched the boy leave and didn't say a thing.

"I knew I had something against Esdeath, but damn. Can't imagine what he had to go through." Najenda said as she got up and dusted off her clothes. She looked at the rest of the group who were still digesting the words the young man spoke. "We can wait until tomorrow morning to discuss your assassination, Sheele and Mine. I'm pretty sure he is fine just… needs some time alone. Probably brought up some bad memories. Good night." And with that Najenda walked out of the room.

Tatsumi sat on a hill looking up at the stars and admiring the calmness of the night.

'I remember when Tyler and I used to try pick out the shapes of them. Those were the good ol' days when we had time to not worry about the empire.' Tatsumi thought as he turned his head to the sound of footsteps. Sheele came walking to him and sat down next to him while gazing at the stars herself.

"Beautiful… aren't they?" Tatsumi resumed his gazing and almost instantly he felt at peace again. Tatsumi breathed out a sigh before answering.

"Yeah, they sure are. I remember when I was little me and Tyler would look up at them." Tatsumi said as he looked down towards the grass.

"You know if you want to talk about it… you can. I'll listen." Tatsumi looked at her and smiled a little.

"Thank you for the offer, but no I think I'm good. Just bad memories is all." Tatsumi said appreciatively before looking over the condensed forest. Sheele nodded her head before standing up.

"I understand. Do you want to come back inside?" Tatsumi looked at her before shaking his head.

"No not yet. I think I'm going to stay here for a couple more minutes." Tatsumi answered as he looked back up at the stars. Sheele nodded her head before walking back to camp. Tatsumi waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps before standing up and yawning.

"I'm not going to give up yet, Tyler. Just you wait. I will end this corruption and make the empire safe for everybody to live in. Wait for me, Esdeath. Your days are numbered." Tatsumi said to himself before walking back to headquarters.

 **A/N: Thankfully, I'm keeping track of time and so I will be publishing the rest of the story so far by the end of Tuesday at the latest. Apart from that, Demon and I are working hard on making a 7th chapter for this, one that will be the revival of the story. We have many plans for this story but I can't tell you about them. All things aside, if you want to see a pairing, go to Demon's profile and vote.**


	6. Kill The Absolute Justice-Part 1

Rated M for gory scenes and language

I do not own Akame Ga Kiru. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my teigu and OC.

 _ **Chapter 6-Part 1: Kill the Absolute Justice**_

"General Nakakido and Hemi have joined the revolutionary army!" A soldier said as he was currently kneeling down on one knee as he was addressing matters in front of the Prime minister and the Emperor. On the throne stood the naïve boy named Makoto, who just so happened to be the Emperor of the empire that has thrived for over one thousand years. To the emperors left stood a big, fat man that was devouring meat. This man was Prime Minister Honest. He stood as Makoto's parental guardian and an advisor to the emperor. However, instead of making the empire happy… he is actually the cause of it. Underneath, the man's fatherly façade stood a man that was a savage beast who was consumed and constantly craved power. He was the reason this empire was corrupt. By manipulating the emperor's naiveté and persuading him he was the man actually in power. Makoto looked troubled at this new information and looked toward the Prime Minister who is continuing to eat his meat.

"Is it my fault? Is it my fault have I led the people of this empire down a wrong path that there is a revolution on the horizon!" The emperor said as he stood up from his seat with scepter in hand. The Prime Minister rolled his eyes at this.

"No, no your Excellency. You are doing a tremendous job as the Emperor! I just know that your parents, who died in a freak accident, are very happy to see their flesh and blood act like the proper emperor he is. If it's anybody's fault, then it's that treasonous group. Night Raid! They are the ones who have been putting the idea of revolt into people's minds. They need to be dealt with because if… all the stress is going to continue to make me gain weight." Honest said as he took another bite of meat. The emperor accepted what the Prime Minister said as looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Is there not a group that is hunting down Night Raid?" Prime Minister had a maniacal smile slowly creeping its way onto his face at the emperor's words.

"Actually there is. The one who just subjugated the north of rebellious activity. The Empire's Strongest General, Esdeath. I just got word this morning that she should be arriving here later on this day." The soldiers in the throne room grimaced at General Esdeath's upcoming arrival. The emperor looked to be in thought before nodding his head at the Minister's words. However, the Prime Minister was in absolute bliss as he couldn't wait for the entry of the Ice Queen.

' _Yes, yes oh how I can't wait for Esdeath's return to the capital. Soon… Night Raid will be no more._ ' Honest thought as he grew another sinister smile and took another huge bite of his meat. 

Tatsumi and Leone were currently walking down the lower district of the capital. It was already close to sunset and they were going after a small group that has been trafficking women as slaves. Mine & Sheele were off somewhere else taking care of another assassination that they were assigned to. Tatsumi looked around to see an assortment of people gambling or drinking liquor.

"This is where, I grew up. Right here in this part of town. What do you think, Tatsumi?" Leone asked suddenly. Tatsumi looked around once more before looking at Leone.

"It looks... good." Tatsumi said nervously. Leone hid a small smirk from Tatsumi as she looked around until she heard a loud voice got her attention.

"Is that Leone? Oh! It is! Hey, Leone want to have a drink with us?" A guy in the bar shouted to Leone.

"Nah, not right now. Maybe later, alright guys." Leone replied to the group of men, who cheered and gave a toast to her. Tatsumi looked at Leone with a curious look.

"These people seem to like you very much." Tatsumi said as he continued walking with Leone to their destination. Leone looked at Tatsumi and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, well some of them do. However, some of them do-" Leone was cut off by the sound of trampling feet and a booming voice.

"Did you say, Leone?! Oi, you snatched our wallets before. You're going to pay!" Tatsumi and Leone looked behind them to see a group of drunk men charging towards them. Leone's eyes seem to widen in realization at what the man just said. Leone grabbed Tatsumi by the wrist and started to run away from the group of men.

"And these are the people who don't like me. Oh and if we get separated, regroup at the town's square." Tatsumi shot her a small glare, but sighed and continued to run away from the group. 

Tatsumi ran around a corner before stopping and catching his breath. Both assassins were running around for the better part of ten minutes before losing the angry group of males.

"Okay, Onee-san. I think we lost them..." Tatsumi started to tell, Leone, but as he slowly turned around to expect to see her, he was met by nothing. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes in concentration.

' _She said to meet her at the town's square... I have no idea where that is. Well...damn_.' Tatsumi thought, but then something caught his eye. It was a girl that looked a little older than him. She had auburn in a ponytail that almost touched the ground and amber eyes. She had on the Imperial Watch uniform and she had a dog in her arms. 'Well, I don't have much of a choice, but to ask for directions. Hm, but that the aura, that the dog in her arms, gives off classifies it as a teigu. Better be careful.' Tatsumi hesitantly walked towards the girl and her...pet. Seeing somebody walked to her the unidentified girl turned to Tatsumi and gave him a smile.

"Uh, I'm lost. Do you think you can give me directions?" Tatsumi asked the girl as he stared at her and then the dog, who was giving him an emotionless stare. The girl looked over Tatsumi then smiled at her dog who was still staring at Tatsumi.

"Koro, I believe we have a innocent citizen in need!" The girl said to the dog, know known as Koro. The dog looked up at her and nodded it's head. The girl then smiled to Tatsumi and put out her hand. "Hello, my name is Seryuu Ubiquitous and I'm a justice seeker! May I have your name, innocent citizen?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at the nickname she gave him, but shook her hand none-the-less.

"My name is Tatsumi. I need directions to towns square." Seryuu nodded her head eagerly and motioned for Tatsumi to follow her as she led him down the street. Tatsumi noticed the dog still looking at him with its empty stare. "By, the way is that dog... what they call a teigu?" Tatsumi asked as he feigned ignorance. Seryuu held her arms showing off Koro to Tatsumi.

"Oh, Koro! Why yes he is a teigu. His full name is Hekatonkheires, but Koro is easier to say. Koro and I go around the capital and eliminated evil wherever it is. Together we are justice-seekers!" Tatsumi raised another eyebrow at the nickname she gave herself. Tatsumi nodded his head and continued walking. 

Tatsumi and Seryuu stepped into the town square just as it the sky was slowly started to paint to darkness. Seryuu turned around to Tatsumi and gave him a smile, while sticking out her hand. Tatsumi shook her hand briefly before retracting it.

"Well, mission accomplished! Innocent civilian served!" Seryuu said as she got into a salute. Tatsumi just sweat dropped.

"Yeah, thank you for helping me out." Tatsumi said as she started to walk away. She shook her hand and waved.

"Anytime to help out the innocents. See you later, innocent civilian!" Seryuu exclaimed as she turned back around and walked out of the town's square. Tatsumi kept up his happy expression until his line of sight of her was broken. Tatsumi immediately fell into his stoic expression before glaring at the spot she was just in.

' _I better inform, Boss about this girl. She seems like the only one in the imperial watch to even have a teigu, but by her dedication to justice will probably make her more vicious in battle. Such a troublesome girl_.' Tatsumi thought before turning his head to left at the sound of someone walking. Leone made herself known to Tatsumi and put on a teasing smirk.

"Oh, Tatsumi~. I didn't know you had a girlfriend! How could you keep that away from your precious Onee-san?" Leone said which earned her a glare from Tatsumi. However, that glare soon melted into a knowing smirk. Leone recognized that smirk and swallowed a nervous lump.

"Why you are so right, Onee-san~! Why would I want a girlfriend when I have my adorable Onee-san with her cute cat ears~." Tatsumi replied in a teasing manner, while his smirk grew more as Leone blushed a bright scarlet while placing a hand on where her cat ears are when she activated her teigu.

"L-Lets just get this over with. F-Follow me." Leone stuttered as she quickly turned around, in an attempt to hide her blush. Tatsumi kept his smirk as he nodded to himself and followed Leone to their targets operation center. 

Tatsumi and Leone stood on top of a roof on a decent sized complex. They punched out a hole in in the roof to confirm their targets. Inside were a group of men with handguns, an abundance of girls who had an glossy look in their eyes, and their target. One of the men went to one of the girls and held her face up to face him.

"Boss, this one here is broken." The man said as he looked back to his boss, who was looking at the girl while smoking his pipe. The boss clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Yeah, she looks broken. No worries, we are going to dispose of the broken ones soon." The boss said as the man smirked to himself and then smacked the girl in her face. Tatsumi noticed that Leone visibly stiffened. He looked over to her curiously and saw that she was glaring at the man who hit the woman.

"What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked as he Leone got ready to begin the assassination. Leone looked over to Tatsumi before answering.

"I know that girl that the man just hit from the slums. Well, no matter they are going to get what is coming to them. I will go first to get their attention, you come in an after and catch them by surprise." Tatsumi nodded once at Leone's words. Tatsumi looked down once more at the woman who were obviously on some sort drugs.

' _Tch, can't say I'm surprised that somewhere in the capital this kind of business is going on. Well, these assholes are going to get what is coming to them very soon._ ' Tatsumi thought as Leone started her the assassination. Tatsumi watched as the bodyguards pointed their guns at Leone while Leone stood their smiling and then she snapped her fingers. Tatsumi taking that as a signal, Tatsumi unsheathed his sword and landed behind the group of bodyguards. Tatsumi quickly counted about half a dozen or so and slashed at one from behind. The man screamed in pain before Tatsumi plunged his sword in the man's chest. The other men surprised at another intruder quickly turned their heads to Tatsumi and looked at him with shocked eyes. Not only was Tatsumi giving them a cold glare, but they witness their partners soul absorb into Tatsumi's sword.

"Rule 1... never take your eyes off the enemy." Tatsumi said in a cold voice, which brought chills up the guards spine. Realization at what Tatsumi said sunk in, but it was already too late as they saw another one of their men getting punched to death by Leone in her Lioness form. The guards stood frozen at their comrade death, but Leone's voice quickly brought them out of it.

"Tatsumi, you take care of these guys. I got a bone to pick with their boss." Tatsumi nodded as Leone quickly shot towards the man behind this whole ordeal. Two men tried to rush over to intercept Leone, but Tatsumi slashed his sword vertically and out came an... arc? The arc flew through the air and went through the man. The man stood still before half of his body flopped on the ground. Leone quickly killed the other man who tried to intercept her and when she looked toward the other person she saw him in half and his essence going over to Tatsumi. Tatsumi stared wide-eyed at his sword, which was glowing gold and was silently humming until it stopped a couple of seconds after.

' _What...the...hell._ ' Tatsumi thought as he looked at Leone. He shrugged at nodded towards the leader. Leone nodded and continued towards the boss. Tatsumi looked at the two more guards who were still holding up their guns at him, but were unable to move due to fear. Tatsumi noticed this and smirked at the two. ' _I wonder..._ ' Tatsumi's thought trailed off as he raised up his sword and slashed horizontally at the two body guards. His sword glowed as he slashed at the two and out came another arc of some sorts. It looked black, but some parts of it were white or gray. The two men had a looked of terror on their faces before the upper half of their bodies flopped onto the ground before their two black souls went into his sword. Once again the sword was glowing gold and hummed softly until it sound and glow dissipated.

"Were those...souls?" Tatsumi asked himself as he lifted up his sword and inspected it.

"Precisely." A deep booming voice said out of nowhere. Tatsumi looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. Shaking his head, Tatsumi just dismissed the voice as his tiredness making him hear things. Tatsumi walked over to Leone, just in time to see her give a deadly punch to the boss's chest, successfully creating a hole through it. Leone looked over at Tatsumi.

"Mission Complete." Leone said as she and Tatsumi left the premises. 

"So, you're telling me that those arcs you made were composed of the souls you absorbed." Leone asked in an uncertain voice. Currently the two of them were walking back from their mission. Tatsumi told Leone about what he thought those arcs were.

"Yup, that's at least what I believe it is. Anyway, what is going to happen to those girls we rescued?" Tatsumi asked as Leone put her hands behind her head.

"I know a doctor that may be able to help them, but I don't think that he will take all of them though." Leone replied as they continued their walk.

"It doesn't matter. As long as they can even have some hope, I'm happy." Tatsumi said as he looked over at Leone and gave her an innocent smile. Leone blushed and lowered her head. Tatsumi tilted his head slightly in confusion, but didn't question it.

"You know... I may have realized it right now, but still. Whenever, you smile you looked very cute~." Leone said as she grabbed Tatsumi by the shoulders and gave a small lick to his earlobe. Tatsumi tensed up and grabbed his ear in embarrassment.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Tatsumi yelled at Leone as his face gained a small shade of pink. Leone just chuckled before folding her arms.

"I was marking you... literally. If you grow up to be a good man then... you're mine." Leone said as they continued their walk. Tatsumi stared at the ground before looking up at Leone, the blush still present.

"Do you think, Sheele and Mine are done with their mission?" Tatsumi asked, but Leone just shrugged.

"Maybe or maybe not. Can't say." 

Mine & Sheele are currently running through a forest trying to get back to the Night Raid hideout.

"Man, that Chibul guy was very cautious of our attacks." Mine said tiredly. Sheele just looked over at Mine and gave her a small smile.

"Well, in the end we still got the job done." Sheele said to Mine, but unbeknownst to them there was a shadow in the tree overlooking them. The shadow figure waited until the Night Raiders were in the clearing before jumping down and smashing a piece of earth. Mine & Sheele looked over at the figure with a curious look.

"Your description matches that of Sheele of Night Raid. My name is Seryuu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Watch and in the name of Justice. I will kill both you, evil-doers!"

End of Chapter 6

 **A/N: Hi guys! Demon and I are working hard to get this back to its previous state and then the new chapter. We both have been going through stuff, some larger than others, and we're trying to get this up to date. Demon and I hope you understand and we hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review, follow, or favorite!**


	7. Kill The Absolute Justice-Part 2

Rated M for gory scenes and language

I do not own Akame Ga Kiru. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my teigu and OC.

 _ **Chapter 6-Part 2: Kill the Absolute Justice**_

"Tch, so it seems she knows who we are." Mine muttered to herself as she got into her battle stance. The girl now known as Seryuu continued to stand there with shadows covering her eyes.

"No matter the cost of what happens…" Seryuu started, but then looked up to the two assassins with a very crazed look in her eyes. "For my father… I will purge villains like you!" Seryuu shouted to the duo.

"So, she really wants to do this huh. Well fine. Sheele… I will provide supporting fire." Mine said as she ran to the left and aimed her gun. "Let's see if you can handle Pumpkin." Mine shot out a beam at the girl and the area was clouded with smoke and dust. Mine looked on expectantly as the cloud of smoke revealed a giant dog with its teeth bared. Sheele and Mine watch as the holes in it started to heal before their eyes.

"Seems like that the dog is her teigu. Also, by the looks of it, it's biological as well. " Sheele said as she got into her battle position.

"Yeah, you're right so we just need to destroy the core." Mine replied as she aimed to fire another shot at dog and its master.

"Tonfa guns." Seryuu muttered out loud before she held a twin pair of guns and started shooting. Mine & Sheele dodged at opposite directions before the guns ammo was depleted.

'I don't think that these are going to work at this distance.' Seryuu thought to herself as she put the guns away. She then put out her hand and yelled "Koro, Prey!" In which caused the dog's teeth to become more elongated and menacing looking. Koro leaped out of it original spot and lunged towards Sheele, while exposing rows of teeth. Sheele stood still while watching Koro come at her before she opened her scissor teigu and cut straight through the incoming enemy. Sheele looked behind her to see the dog cut in a diagonal slash. However, her moment of relief was ruined when Koro stood up slowly while its cut was being repaired. Sheele stood dumbfounded until a blast shot Koro away from Sheele and right next to its master.

"Remember, Sheele that biological teigu's have a core and if we don't destroy it then it will keep on regenerating." Mine said as she regrouped with Sheele.

"Yeah, it seems we will have a difficult opponent." Sheele replied as the two sides stood at a standoff with each other.

"Koro, Arms!" Seryuu shouted to her teigu as Koro grew two muscular arms. "Now, Pulverize!" Seryuu shouted again as Koro charged towards the Night Raiders and was throwing a volley of punches.

"We can't dodge that!" Mine shouted, but was soon cut off as Sheele stood out in front of her and holding her swords horizontally. Sheele was blocking all the punches delivered by Koro until they heard a whistle being blown. Sheele pushed back Koro just in time for them to hear a whistle being blown. Mine & Sheele looked over at Seryuu to see a whistle in her hand and a maniacal grin on her face.

"Oh, I see she distracted us with the array of attacks so that she could use the whistle and call for backup." Sheele said tiredly.

"Well, I don't know about you… but it looks like we are in a pinch." Mine said as Pumpkin started to gather energy in its barrel. Mine jumped up and looked down at the dog imperial arms before aiming and shooting out a load of energy that was peeling off the surface of Koro.

Tatsumi was walking with Leone out of nowhere he felt a large output of energy coming from inside the forest. Tatsumi ceased walking which earned him a raised eyebrow at his actions.

' _This energy feels familiar… wait isn't that the direction that Sheele and Mine are coming…_ ' Tatsumi's thoughts trailed off as he went into a full sprint into the forest. Leone called his name a couple times, receiving no answer, and switch into her lioness form and ran after Tatsumi.

"Did I get him?" Mine said out loud to herself after she finished shooting at the dog teigu. As the smoke was clearing a large figure was seen. It was Koro and it was already regenerating from Mine's attack. Mine sighed tiredly as she watched the biological teigu regenerate.

' _How is already regenerating? Especially after an attack like that_.' Mine thought to herself. Seryuu was smirking crazily at Mine and looked back to see Koro almost done with its regeneration.

"You guys really shouldn't underestimate Koro's durability. He-" Seryuu was cut off as she noticed Sheele running towards her.

"You know teigu's are just tools for the user to use. So we just need to kill you." Sheele said as she continued her charge at Seryuu. ' _Now's my chance. Time to use my secret move!_ ' Sheele thought as she put out her scissors.

"Ecstasy!" Sheele yelled out as her scissors started to glow a bright light that illuminated the whole area. When Seryuu recovered from her momentary blindness, she looked on with wide-eyes as Sheele started to deliver a series of thrusts with her scissor teigu. However, Seryuu was able to block all of Sheele's attacks with her tonfa guns.

 _'Hm, it looks like the user is skilled as well._ ' Sheele thought to herself before continuing her assault. Koro was walking over to its owner before a blast of energy created a hole on its body. Koro looked behind it to see Mine with her gun held up.

"Oi! Don't forget about me you oversized puppy!" Mine yelled out to the dog before it spun on its heels and began to walk over to Mine.

' _I just need to keep this thing occupied while Sheele deals with the user. As for the core… well I'm going to have to trial and error this._ ' Mine thought to herself before getting ready to fire at the oncoming beast.

Sheele was still on the offensive against Seryuu, by delivering numerous attacks while trying to overwhelm her. It wasn't until Sheele disarmed Seryuu and said girl put up her arms in a vain attempt to prevent a killing blow. It ended up with both of Seryuu's arms being cut off. Seryuu let out a painful cry before adopted a crazed grin that threatened to split her face.

"Justice will prevail!" Seryuu shouted out while a tonfa guns appeared from where her arms were cut off. "This was my ace-in-the-hole that my captain gave to me!" What followed was the sound of a gun firing.

Seryuu looked on astonished as Sheele was able to block the bullet with her teigu. Seryuu tried to fire again, but before she was able to Sheele was quick to slice off the two tonfa guns that were previously on her arms.

' _I'm going to have to use that, even though I may not be able to use Koro for a few months… I have to do it!_ ' Seryuu thought before taking in a deep breath.

"Koro! Berserker Mode!" Seryuu shouted out and instantaneously Koro muscles bulged, it looked more deadly, its teeth got even bigger and longer, and its fur bled to red. It opened its mouth before letting out an earsplitting roar. Both Sheele and Mine immediately covered their ears in an attempt to protect them from the roar. Mine looked over to Koro, but was surprised when she found out she was in its grasp.

"Koro, Crush her!" Seryuu commanded before Koro started to apply more force. Mine's face was one of pain before the pressure from Koro's grip caused some of her ribs to break. She let out a scream filled with pain before she fell along with the beasts arm. Mine looked over to see Sheele with her giant scissors in hand.

"*sigh*… seems like I made it just in time." Sheele said to Mine before a gunshot was heard. Mine looked on in horror at the gunshot hole in Sheele's midsection. Behind her was Seryuu with her mouth open and gun clearly visible.

 _'I-I… can't move_ ' Sheele thought to herself before turning her head to see Koro charging at her. Koro bit into her side before a rush of wind and Koro stopped his attack. Sheele fell on her side, blood oozing out from her right side being bitten, to see a figure with its hood up come out of the forest. Sheele, Mine, and Seryuu looked over to see Koro with its head cut off, but regenerating. The figure held its sword tighter as he swung vertically, horizontally, and a slash in the air. What resulted was arcs propelling out of the sword and into the beast. Koro stood there recoiling from the shot. Its body was cut up in half along with both of its arms. Smoke soon filled the area as the biological teigu was regenerating in a quicker pace. The unknown person soon ran over to Sheele and knelt down.

"Sheele… can you make a distraction. We need to get of here quickly." Sheele struggled to look up at the figure, but nodded her head. Ignoring the cries of Seryuu, Sheele reached over to her teigu before activating Ecstasy once again. The whole area was illuminated in another bright light, but this one lasted much longer. When the light died down the Night Raiders along with the unknown person were gone.

Sheele looked around tiredly see passing trees and her being carried piggy back style by the unknown person. She couldn't make out the person's face, but she could see some brown hair sticking out from the hood.

"Did…y-you…get…M-M-Mine?" Sheele asked with great difficulty to the figure. She felt the man nod against her.

"Yeah, Mine is fine. Don't worry we will get you back to HQ and treat you. Look she is on our right side." The person said as he nodded with his head to the right. Sheele lifted up her head before looking over to see Mine getting carried by Leone the same way she was being carried. Mine looked at Sheele and gave her a thumbs up before plopping her head against Leone's back. Sheele chuckled to herself before coughing.

"*cough* that's you… isn't it, Tatsumi?" She felt the man nod against her again.

"Yeah, it is. Leone and I were walking back to the hideout before we felt an abundance of energy being outputted. We both knew that you guys should be around this area, so we ran over. Sorry, we couldn't get there fast enough though." Tatsumi said the last part with a sad voice. Sheele shook her head.

"Don't be… it's enough that you came at all. However, I took quite the beating and I'm really tired." Tatsumi quickly shook her a little bit.

"Oi! Don't be getting sleepy on me here. We are almost at the hideout, so just hold on." Sheele nodded and rested her head against Tatsumi's back.

After arriving at the hideout they were swarmed by the rest of the group. After seeing Sheele and Mine's condition said two were taken off to get treated. Now Tatsumi, Leone, Lubbock, and Bulat were currently waiting in the conference for the conditions of their injured comrades. After waiting another ten minutes both Akame and Najenda came into the room with grim faces on. The group didn't say anything until Najenda spoke up first.

"It seems like Mine just suffered a couple of broken ribs and bruises. She will live. But for now needs rest." Everybody nodded their heads. "As for Sheele…" Najenda trailed off. She let out a deep sigh before continuing. "As for Sheele… she isn't going to make it. With the gunshot wound and the huge bite mark on her side along with the fact she lost a lot of blood already… there isn't much we can do to save her. I suggest saying your goodbyes to her for we don't know how long she has left." With that she left and Akame motioned for the fellow members to follow her. One by one the night raiders got up from their seats and followed Akame to Sheele's room. Tatsumi waited a few minutes before following the group.

When Tatsumi arrived at the door he saw Lubbock leaving Sheele's room with a downcast expression and a few tears trailing down his face. Bulat was the next one that entered her room and Tatsumi was the last one to say his goodbyes. Tatsumi looked at the wall across from him while reminiscing his times with Sheele. The times that she would help him train, when she would help him cook sometimes, and the time when she talked to him on the hill overlooking the forest.

Tatsumi was snapped out of his daze when the door opened and it revealed Bulat who also had a downcast expression. He walked by Tatsumi and gave him a bitter smile and a nod. Tatsumi returned the nod and made his way to the door. Tatsumi put his hand on the door and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Tatsumi looked around for a few seconds before his eyes settled on Sheele who was in her bed and was looking very pale. He quietly closed it the door and made his way over to the chair near her bed. Sheele looked at him and gave him a sad smile. Tatsumi pursed his lips in thought.

"I'm sorry… if I got there faster than maybe this could've-"Tatsumi was cut off by a pale finger on his lips. Sheele removed her finger and gave him another sad smile.

"Tatsumi, if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't even be here right now. I would have probably been that dog's meal. So… thank you." Sheele said weakly. Tatsumi lowered his head before a finger was poking him. Sheele pointed over to the book that was on her desk and Tatsumi went and gave it to her.

"This is my book on Assassin Training. I want you to have it and carry it on in my name. Can you do that, Tatsumi?" Sheele asked while holding out the book to him. Tatsumi's throat started to well up until he nodded slowly and took the book from her slowly. Sheele gave him a smile before resting her head back on the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling with a happy expression on her face.

"You know, Tatsumi… my whole life… I thought of myself as a klutz that couldn't do anything right. There were times where I questioned if I should even be alive. Besides being an assassin… I never knew what self-satisfaction was like… until now." Sheele looked over at Tatsumi. "When you said that you needed me to train you and when I helped you cook for the other members… I finally felt like I had a reason so to speak. I actually did something, besides my job that I could be proud of. So from the bottom of my heart… Thank you Tatsumi. I believe that you will change the empire and make everybody's lives peaceful. So this is goodbye… for now." Sheele finished. Tatsumi felt a small tear roll down his face before he felt a pair of lips giving him a kiss on his cheek. He looked up to see Sheele smiling at him before she laid her head back and her eyelids fluttered shut. He watched as her breathing slowed down before it stopped all together. He sat there for a couple more minutes before grabbing the book, getting up from his seat and leaving Sheele.

Tatsumi slowly closed the door before walking back to his room, however when he looked up he was met by Najenda. They both stared at each other before Najenda took a drag of her cigar and spoke.

"She is right… if it wasn't for you we all wouldn't get the chance to see her one last time." Tatsumi remained silent for a couple seconds before replying.

"Did Mine get to say her goodbyes?" Tatsumi asked with a shadow covering his eyes.

"Yeah, she was the first to." Tatsumi nodded before turning around and making his way to his room, but was stopped. "Oh and Tatsumi… since you allowed us to say our farewells… do you know anyplace that she would have liked to be buried?" Najenda asked.

Tatsumi looked over his shoulder. "In the backyard… on the hill that overlooks the forest." With that he left. Tatsumi moved through the corridor deep in thought.

' _That girl that Sheele and Mine were fighting were no doubt that Seryuu girl and her teigu. Well, no doubt with the news of her fighting a Night Raid member and surviving her reputation will go up. But fret not… for you will receive your judgement, Seryuu!_ ' Tatsumi thought angrily before he made it to his room. He opened his door and strolled in before taking off his jacket and his standing his sword on the wall. He looked out his window to see the sun breaking through the horizon. Tatsumi yawned before he plopped himself on his bed. Tatsumi let sleep overcome with one thought in mind.

' _It's happening again._ '

General Esdeath was currently riding on her pet dragon while on her way to the capital. She looked over to see the sun rise and smirked as she saw the top of the capital. She made her way over to a mountain that overlooked the Imperial Capital and had a grin plastered on her face.

"I'm home, Capital."

End of Chapter 6-2

 **A/N: Hello again! I did a double update because it makes sense to do so with the two parts of chapter 6. On a second note, we have the poll results in for the pairing. (Meaning that it's now over)**

 **The winner is Tatsumi x Chelsea. If you have a problem with this, message me or Demon. I will be glad to hear your reasoning for another pairing but it won't be changing.**


End file.
